Jay
by AriaNorth
Summary: I' am Agent Lady Blackhawk. This is my story. But, this wasn't how my story was supposed to go. How could an event that happens in a single second change my life forever? *Starts in Avengers, goes through Winter Solider and ends in Age Of Ultron.* I have an extra story after AOU but, I don't know if I'll put it in here.
1. Prolouge

How could this come to be? It all started with the voices. The constant whispering inside my head. Get out. Stop the whispering. It's enough to drive anyone mad. Even drive away the people I hold most dear. Steve. I unwillingly pushed away the man I love. Whisper, whisper the voices shriek.

"Focus, Jay. Focus on me."

The whispering, the never ending whispering. I could scream at the whispers that no one else heard. Screaming wouldn't do me any good. How could the whispers forced me to do this?

"Jay?"

It took all of my willpower not to yell at him to calm himself and the whispers. Stop. They never end. No point in pleading or begging. They never end.

I could hear Nat's screams of horror and pain. They drove me mad. I couldn't stand such pain from her. Or anyone. I did this and I couldn't deny it.

"Focus. What happened?"

"I killed him." I whispered and the voices increased.


	2. We Need your Help

**Super sorry about the delay! I had a trip that I was on. Blah. Anyways, we shall continue with our regularly scheduled programming...**

Saskatoon, Saskatchewan the sign read as I drove into town. I was happy to get away from S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while until I got pulled in again. You want an introduction? I'm Agent Lady Blackhawk A.K.A. Jay. My last name is classified. To quote Fury, "On a need to know basis, you don't need to know." He can be rather rude sometimes...

I glanced out the window and saw nothing but flat land and grain. Lots and lots of grain. Nice place. Peace and quiet. Just what I needed. The flat land and the sky were the only two things that could be seen. The fields were infested with grain and could only be seen by moving in the slow breeze.

The road was rocky which my pickup truck did not like. My truck was 'graciously' given to me by S.H.I.E.L.D. I hadn't a choice in what choice of vehicle I ended up with. I would have gone with anything. Oh, well.

I adjusted my mirror and saw his haunting face. In a panic, I lost control of the car and drove full force into a ditch. The airbag hit me in the face with as much force as a punch. [I have been punched before.] I carefully pried my face away from the airbag and flipped my chestnut hair out of my face. I looked in my mirror again. Gone, not a trace left. I mentally kicked myself for imagining him. I unbuckled my seatbelt with much annoyance. I inspected my car and found that the front was looking like a kid's pucker face. I also observed that the engine fluid was leaking out, fast. I sighed.

"So much for relaxation." I said annoyed. When I spoke, I had a hint of british flair.

I had to ditch the car. Personally, I was glad that I didn't have to drive that old rust bucket around anymore. I hated it. The town didn't seem that far away. I decided to walk.

"Time to start walking."

The sun was starting to set behind me. I walked off into the sunset just like an action hero.

I saw small buildings spread out several feet apart. No one was out on the streets which made me slightly suspicious. I could feel the gun in my back pocket suddenly weigh very heavy.

I saw a town bar and went in. I never drank but, I just needed to relax. When I opened the door, all eyes turned to me. I had half a mind to pull out my gun right then and there but, it would cause chaos. I cautiously took a seat on a bar stool at the end of the table. The bar tender came over, much to my annoyance.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

He let me be, thankfully. I looked around and saw two escape routes that I could use if things went south. I could never be too careful. To my annoyance, the bar tender put a drink down in front of me.

"I didn't ask for a drink." The british flare came out when I was annoyed.

"It's from the gentlemen over there."

He pointed to a lone man in a suit. Cola. I raised the glass to my lips and everything clicked in place. I put the drink down and made my way over.

"You know that I don't drink."

"I had to get your attention somehow."

"You've got it. Mostly because you wouldn't come out all the way to Canada just to be friendly."

"You're right."

He pulled out a file and handed it to me.

"Bit public isn't it?"

I skimmed it over anyways.

"Not my op."

"We need you to come in."

"Why? It's not combat."

"You said that you wanted more ops besides combat. Here's your chance."

He was right. I didn't just want to be a combat agent all my life. S.H.I.E.L.D. was so diverse and I wanted to explore. Cautiously, mind you.

"What happened to the tesseract?"

"It's missing."

Now, he really had my attention.

"How and who?"

"Compromised agents and Loki."

I froze. I hadn't heard that name in years.

"No thanks. Ask Natasha."

I started to get up. I needed to get away.

"She's already on board."

I sat back down.

"So, why do you need me?"

"You've dealt with Loki before. No one else has. Besides Thor but, he's not available right now."

He leaned across the table.

"Director Fury asked for you personally."

I laughed.

"He always does. Ask someone else."

"There is no one else Jay." He said seriously.

I sighed.

"Who else is in?"

"We are technically restarting the Avengers program."

I laughed again.

"You think that I'll fit in with a bunch of high and mighty superheroes?"

"Jay, this is serious."

"I must decline Coulson. Thanks for the drink."

I got up.

"I will see that you have a chance to capture him."

I stopped dead and turned.

"Can I get a few punches and slaps in?"

"Do we have a deal Jay?"

Save the world and kill Loki. Why not? What's to lose?

"Sure. When do we leave?"

"Now."

I could hear helicopter blades whirring.

"Come on."

I walked out of the bar with Coulson towards the helicopter. I sat down beside him and looked out the window. The sun had set, as did my worries.

**Did you guys like it? I really hope that you guys did. I' am now introducing a new policy. You guys review, I update. Any suggestions that you guys may have I can hopefully work into the plot! Questions, comments and concerns are always welcome. I shall continue to update each week or sometimes daily as long as my schedule allows it and there are reviews. *Wink wink***

**Hugs all around! –AriaNorth :] **


	3. Helicarrier

**AN: Okay then. Obviously the new policy isn't working. The policy is dead. I shall update every week on Friday or whenever I feel like it. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Jay. I do not own Marvel! [I wish I did]!**

I slept on the way back to New York. I awoke finding my head resting on Coulson's shoulder.

"You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

"Good deduction Sherlock. How did you know?"

"We have been watching you."

"No privacy. I expected nothing less."

I lifted my head off his shoulder and rubbed my eyes.

"Nightmares?"

"Again, good deduction Sherlock."

"Once you're back on, I'll get you some sleeping pills."

"Thanks. What did I ever do to deserve your kindness?"

What did I do to deserve his kindness?

I hadn't slept well since the nightmares started a couple of weeks ago. The first time that the nightmares started, I hadn't slept for the rest of the night. Bad because, I was on a mission at the time. Every single night since then, I hadn't slept well. The only image that stayed with me from the nightmares was his haunting face with the devilish grin. The face and smile haunted me and I was too terrified to go back to sleep. [Not that I told anyone that]. If I did manage to doze off again, the intensity went down but, I slept for the rest of the night. That smile was going to haunt me forever.

I stared out the window and saw that the sun had already risen. Resting on the surface of the shimmering water was the Helicarrier. I had seen it before but, it always excited me. After all, who would ever have the opportunity to see something as spectacular as this?

The helicopter landed on the landing pad. Agents scrambled quickly to bolt the helicopter down. Before coming out, I put my black mask on. Even though I had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. for many years, there were some parts of the organization that I still had a bad feeling about.

As I was coming out, I saw Director Fury on deck waiting.

"Jay, good to have you on board."

"It's good to be on board Director."

Fury turned to Coulson.

"Captain Rogers needs to be picked up."

I knew and everyone knew about his obsession of Captain America. I laughed at it often. It was also good blackmail material if the situation arose. This was also the perfect situation of me to embarrass Coulson. I had to take this chance.

"Director, may I please accompany Coulson? I'll make sure that he doesn't ramble."

"Permission granted."

I grinned at Coulson but, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. This was absolutely perfect. As Coulson was walking away, I whispered to Fury.

"If he faints can I record it?"

"Jay." He warned.

I'm taking that as a no. Just asking."

I quickly caught up to Coulson and went in to quinjet. I elbowed Coulson.

"Hey, at least you get to meet your hero."

He didn't respond. I thought of something brilliant.

"Do you think he'll sign your trading cards?"

"They're vintage."

**I didn't really know how to end it so it just stops. Sorry that this one is short! Next chapter Jay and Coulson meet Rogers! Will Coulson faint? That would have been hilarious in the Avengers! **

**Anyways, read and review! Hugs all around! –AriaNorth :]**


	4. Rogers

**I was going to post this two days ago but then a freak thunderstorm prevented me from doing that. I was going to do this yesterday but I had to redesign Jay's costume. Sorry about the prolonged wait. I was in the process of moving and didn't have time to update! **

The quinjet took off with a roar. We used the quicker engines to get to the rendezvous point. We would have to use the slower engines which meant it would be slower to get back. We were at the docks in a matter of minutes. The quinjet landed on the cement just before the dock lead out over the water. I was cautious about everyone who I didn't know, even superheroes. I put my mask***** on and walked out with Coulson.

He stood tall and proud just like a soldier at attention. His back was perfectly straight like a rod was shoved at his back. He looked at is both and at the quinjet in confusion. I almost laughed.

Coulson excitingly shook his hand and I thought that he would faint. I was disappointed that he didn't. (I'm such a good friend.) I just stood behind him, quiet and unseen. I preferred not to meet our 'guest'.

"Captain Rogers, may I introduce Agent Lady Blackhawk."

He stuck out his hand but, I had no desire to shake it. I hated other people. But, I had to be nice if I wanted to remain in this op. Nice isn't my strong suit.

"Pleasure Captain." I shook his hand with a firm grip.

He looked at the quinjet.

"I'm assuming that's our ride."

Thank you Captain Obvious. I didn't know if the question was directed at me but, luckily Coulson answered it for me.

"Yes. We should go back to the Helicarrier."

I let the 'guest' go first and as Coulson passed me and scowled.

"Jay, be polite."

I wanted to protest but, he was my S.O.* I had to be polite. I hated being polite. We both walked up the platform and the quinjet roared to life.

I sat down in a seat near the platform and took out a miniature knife and started to twirl it. I ignored Coulson's and Rogers' conversation to the point where they both stood up and looked up the front window.

"Eta 30 minutes sir." The pilot said.

30 minutes?! How would I survive? Rogers sat back down and Coulson remained standing. Awkward silence. I hated awkward silences.

"Why are you wearing a mask miss?"

Great. Socializing.

"My identity is my protection."

"Oh."

Coulson gave me a death stare. I stuck my tongue out at him. Another awkward silence. If this is what it was going to be like the whole trip, I might stab myself to spare myself the awkwardness. Then, an idea came to me.

"Can I fly back?"

"No." Coulson said sternly.

"Why not? Social interaction isn't my thing. No offence Captain."

"None taken."

"We're not at a high enough altitude."

"What do you mean fly back?"

Perfect timing. This was blackmail material.

"Aren't you going to allow me to show our guest? Please?"

I never used doe eyes. Doe eyes were for the weak. I just used my annoying skills. Coulson looked from me to him. Rogers was just confused. Coulson turned to the pilot.

"Fine. Raise the altitude."

"Yes!"

I then realized that I was being a bit too enthusiastic. Oh, well. It would spare me more awkwardness.

I stood up and tapped a bracelet that I wore. It was a clothes changer that was made by Stark.

I tapped a button and my clothes changed. Instead of my leather jacket, jeans and grey t-shirt, I changed into my costume. My top had a sleeveless black muscle shirt with a burgundy belt connecting to my black and purple muscle pants. The boots were black. I did have swords across my back but, they were in the armory. The gloves that only covered my hands were purple. Made into my costume were unnoticeable wings. When I pressed the button for the wings, they would unfurl out.* It was awesome!

"I want you back here."

I unfurled my wings.

"Fine."

He was just like my dad. He took the fun out of everything. The platform lowered.

"Aren't you going to take a parachute?"

"No. Watch and learn."

I jumped off the platform and my wings flew me above the quinjet. It was very peaceful and I was glad to be rid of those two. It was a cloudless day and the water shimmered below me like thousands of blue diamonds. So peaceful. But, the quinjet lowered in front of me. Fun killer. I slowly made my way to the opening platform. I carefully stepped on the platform and retracted my wings.

"That wasn't very long you fun killer." I scowled at Coulson.

"We are entering S.H.I.E.L.D. airspace. You would have been shot down."

I was annoyed. Really annoyed. I used the bracelet to changed back into my other clothes and left my mask on.

"I'm an agent. They wouldn't have shot me down as you put it."

Coulson ignored me and I sat back down. I continued to twirl the miniature knife in my hands.

"How can you fly?"

"The wings react like bird wings. They don't work on the ground so I have to be up high enough for them to work. I fly like a bird."

"Fascinating."

"Who are you Spock?"

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes. Coulson seemed annoyed because I was getting more attention than he was. After all, Rogers was his hero. But, I was more interesting. Apparently.

I wanted to laugh at Coulson but again, I had to be polite. So, we just sat there in awkward silence for the rest of the return trip.

***1- Her mask is exactly like Spider Girls' mask. **

***2- S.O. is supervising officer for those who don't know.**

***3- Her wings are like Falcons except they look and react like real bird wings. She doesn't have wings...**

**Did anyone else see Guardians? IT WAS AMAZING! **

**Please read and review! **


	5. Manhunt

After an agonizing 25 minutes of silence and small conversations, we finally arrived at the Helicarrier. When we landed, I saw Natasha. We usually did ops together. She was my only friend.

"Jay." She said.

"Natasha." I replied.

We stared at each other for a few moments being professional before we hugged each other. It was rather rare that she hugged me. But, I still treasured it.

"What's the occasion? Did Clint-"

"I haven't seen you in a while. The last time we had an op together was-"

"4 months, 12 days and 4 hours but, nobody's counting."

"I bet."

I spotted a man with a purple shirt with a grey jacket and grey pants was looking around with a worried expression on his face. He had a clean shave with dark eyes and dark hair to match.

"Is that-"

"Yes. Dr. Bruce Banner."

She whispered the next part.

"We only need him for locating the tesseract. Not for the Hulk."

"We wouldn't want that to happen."

I had researched Dr. Banner's profile before because his incident in Harlem had grabbed my attention. I had to admit, he was my hero. I wouldn't pull a Coulson and geek out or anything. Professional.

"Captain, meet Dr. Bruce Banner."

Rogers shook his hand happily while Banner looked worried.

"Word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

"Gentlemen," Natasha took a step towards them. "you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

I heard the Helicarrier engines roar to life and deck agents scrambled to secure the jets. They both looked around.

"Is this a submarine?"

I almost laughed. They both walked over to the edge.

"They want me in a pressurized metal container?"

They Helicarrier started to rise up out of the ocean.

"Oh, no, this is much worse!"

I smiled at Natasha. They both followed us inside.

While we were walking to the bridge, I caught some of Banner's nervous glances. I didn't say anything to Nat. I felt sort of sorry for the guy.

When we got to the helm, Director Fury was at the helm, tall and proud. He turned and looked at us. He glanced at my mask but, said nothing.

"I trust that the trip was uneventful Jay?"

"Yes Director."

"Good. We can't afford slip ups."

He turned his attention to Rogers and Banner. Rogers looked around and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and took out ten dollars and handed it to Fury. I was confused but, Fury looked amused. Fury turned to Banner to shake his hand.

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson explained.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Nat interjected.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Banner asked.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

"Jay, please brief Captain Rogers on what we've learned so far."

I turned to Rogers.

"Nothing really new. We still don't know where the tesseract or the compromised agents are. The only way to find the agents, is for Dr. Banner to get the gamma signature from the tesseract. We find that, we find our agents, the tesseract and Loki." I said Loki with gritted teeth.

"Let's disappear." Fury ordered.

The 'mirrors', as I called them, activated and we disappeared.

"Jay, why don't you show Captain Rogers his suit?"

Coulson glared at me. He was jealous. I smirked.

"Of course Director. Follow me Captain."

I led him down the long corridors to the archive. I easily opened the door with my fancy i.d. Down at the end, was his suit in its full glory. He stared at it like it was foreign.

"Is this the original?"

"Only the star. We had to replace everything else. Coulson suggested a few changes and it was changed. Has he asked you to sign his trading cards yet?"

"What trading cards?"

"After you crashed the ship into the ice, your story exploded. The world obsessed over Captain America. Trading cards, posters, post cards, T.V. ads. You name it, you were in it. Coulson has almost everything."

"Never thought I was a hero. I was just doing my duty."

"The world disagrees. Ask anyone about you. Coulson even gave a vintage poster of you."

"I don't see what all the fuss is about over me."

"You sacrificed yourself for a nation. You inspired the younger generation to do amazing things. You inspired a nation to change. You and Bucky even have your own statue."

"Bucky..."

"Sorry."

"What happened, happened. I can't change the past miss."

"Jay, come in Jay."

"This is Jay."

"We have a location."

"We'll be right there. We got a location."

We both raced up to the bridge.

"Where?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse."

"I was invited to go to a party there but, I declined. I bet he's after the iridium."

"Iridium?"

"Loki needs it to keep the tesseract stable."

"Captain, Jay, Romanoff, you're up. Take the quinjet and be fast."

"Director, may I get a few punches in?"

"If needed."

I smiled and raced off to the armory.

**Please read and review! R.I.P. Robin Williams, I'll miss you a lot.**


	6. Loki

I quickly went to the armory and got my swords and strapped them across my back. Before getting on the quinjet, I used my clothes changer to change into my costume. I inserted an ear piece into my ear in case something went wrong. Everyone else followed suit but slightly slower. Once everyone was on board, the quinjet roared to life and my fear rose too.

"You okay?" Rogers asked.

"I'm fine."

"If you say so."

I sighed. Everyone else knew about my dealings with Loki before. It didn't sit well that I had to do battle with him.

"I've dealt with Loki before. I never expected to do it again."

"Bad?"

"Very bad. I need, no, want him to pay."

"Violence shouldn't always be the answer."

"For some situations, violence is the only answer."

"Jay. We're above the drop site." Nat informed me.

"Stick to the plan and you'll do fine."

"It's not the plan I'm worried about. It's what Loki might do to me."

The platform descended. I looked back with worry and fear. But, I wouldn't let my emotions get the best of me. Rogers nodded and I jumped.

I unfurled my wings and quickly flew to the drop site. The drop site was an abandoned street two blocks from the party. Once I landed safely, I used my clothes changer to give me a party dress.

My dress was green with a sweetheart neckline and four small pieces of fabric met in the middle. The rest of the dress flowed down like a green waterfall. Off on my right shoulder, fabric ivy flowed down my shoulder all the way to my wrist. I also had gold sparkly heels with black elements. I also wore the gold pendant that Coulson gave me.*

I quickly made my way to the party. I showed my invitation at the door and I was in.

"I'm here no sign of Loki."

"Stay in character."

Was I playing a character? I felt insulted. Sort of.

I luckily looked up and saw him strolling up on the balcony.

"I found him. He's not exactly hiding."

He calmly walked down the steps and attacked a guard.

"Should I engage?"

"No." Rogers said sternly.

He grabbed the professor and held him down. I ran out. This wasn't the same Loki I knew. People trampled over each other running out of fear and panic.

"Jay, what's happening?"

I couldn't answer. Loki came out and destroyed a police car. Suddenly, an image of him appeared in front of me. I put on my mask.

"Kneel!" He shouted.

I had to stay in character so, I kneeled with the rest. I felt so weak.

I rolled my eyes at his lame speech. I stood up above the rest.

"Kneel."

"No. I'm through listening to you."

I walked through the crowd.

"There's only one God Loki and he doesn't dress like that."

"Look at your saviour. Let her be an example."

He aimed his specter at me and I braced for my imminent death. But, I heard a clang instead. I opened my eyes and Rogers was there protecting me with his shield. I used my clothes changer to get rid of the dress and reveal my costume.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everyone else and we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier." Loki chuckled. "A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

The quinjet lowered and I unsheathed my swords from behind my back.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

He didn't like that. He fired a blast at the quinjet and then Rogers threw his shield at him.

We both leapt into action. Loki stumbled back and quickly regained his composure. I tried to jump him but, he swatted me away like a fly. The tree in the square stooped me and my vision blurred. Rogers was swatted away and I got back on my feet. Feeling slightly woozy, I swept his feet out from underneath him and he fell. He skimmed my shoulder and got back up. Rogers came back but, Loki anticipated his attack. He pushed me away and knocked Rogers shield away from him. I stood back up and collected a sword. I attacked Loki on his side but he knocked Rogers to the ground and held me down. He raised his staff and I braced for death again. But, I heard AC DC on the PA and Loki was shot away. The metal man showed multiple weapons.

"Make your move reindeer games."

Loki held up his hands and his armor faded. The metal man's weapon disappeared.

"Good move."

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

This was Stark. Great.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I said sarcastically.

Rogers stuck out his hand and I took it.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a cut."

As the quinjet lowered, I grabbed Loki's staff. It burned my hand and I dropped it.

"Ow."

I clutched my hand and watch as the burn faded but, the remaining scar was writing: **Sie wird fallen. **I stared at the writing. It was German but I didn't know what it meant. I walked away and picked up my swords. The quinjet's platform lowered and I quickly went on board.

"Jay, you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said sternly.

Natasha shrugged it off and went to get Loki. **Sie wird fallen. **Where had I heard that before? I had studied German before but, it frightened me not knowing. Natasha brought in the scepter and locked it in a compartment. Loki was brought in with a smug smile on his face. I wanted to smack that smile off his face. He was sat down and buckled in. Rogers and Stark got in next. The quinjet took off back to the helicarrier.

*1-The gold pendant becomes important later on and description will be given later on.

**Triple update! Whoo! I tried to put the pics in here but, it doesn't load! **

**I made a twitter feed for this. Follow: AuthorofJay. **

**Please read and review!**


	7. Thor

Loki stared at the floor peacefully. I was agitated that he might attack us at any moment. I took out my miniature knife and held it tightly. I stared at my hand again.

"**Sie wird fallen.**" I whispered.

Rogers and Stark were talking and I wasn't paying attention until Stark said,

"Who's the girl?"

I threw my mini knife and it stuck in the metal centimeters away from his face. I stood up proudly.

"First mistake, I'm not a girl."

I retrieved my knife and did a sarcastic bow.

"Agent Lady Blackhawk, at your service."

"Fury didn't tell me."

"There are a lot of things Director Fury doesn't tell you."

I sat back down and put my miniature knife away. Everyone was silent and I continued feeling agitated. Suddenly, thunder and lightning rocked the quinjet. Loki and I both looked around, worried.

"What's the matter scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

We both knew what was coming. Thunder and lightning continued and then a thud. I knew what caused that thud. The platform lowered and Stark walked out. I wanted to shout at him not to but, I knew that he wouldn't listen to me. I knew that he was an idiot, but not that much of an idiot. Thor stepped onto the platform and knocked Stark into Rogers with his hammer.

"Thor!" I shouted at him over the thunder.

He glanced at me and grabbed me and Loki. I screamed as he dragged me away from the safety of the quinjet.

I helplessly fought against his grip. Once he spotted a cliff face, he threw Loki down but, put me down gently.

"Krieger*, thank the gods you're safe. We all worried so much."

"First of all, never do that again. Secondly, I've been fine."

To be honest, I was terrified to see him again. Thor scared me sometimes. Loki was up on his feet now staring at me.

"Krieger?"

I swallowed hard.

"Yes. I'm Krieger."

He smiled that haunting smile and stepped towards me. In an instant, I drew a sword and pointed the tip at his throat.

"Don't you dare take another step towards me."

He looked confused.

"You've killed 80 people in two days. 80 too many."

"They're just numbers. Since when have you cared for midgardians?"

I started slowly walking backwards.

"That's not the Loki I knew. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yes but, I get to rule over Midgard now. You can too-"

"There is no throne here! There is no way that you will come out on top. S.H.I.E.L.D. will stop you."

I reached the cliff's edge and I put my sword away.

"Give up the tesseract Loki or I'll jump."

"Then jump." He dared.

I leaned back and unfurled my wings. I looked back and Thor and Loki were astonished. I flew until stark skimmed me and I lost control.

I was doing a downward spiral into the dark and dense forest. Once I landed, not gracefully, I saw a tree toppling. I moved out of the way but, one of the smaller branches hit my leg and I heard a crack. I didn't scream, I just groaned loudly. I didn't touch my leg because I knew that it was broken. I carefully moved the branch off my leg and my skin was cut from the blow.

I then saw lightning and heard clanging. Stark and Thor were probably fighting over who knows what. I then saw them both flying up the cliff face and then they both flew right over me. They landed a few meters from where I was. I continued to hear clanging but then the clanging stopped and I heard Rogers' faint voice. Thor's booming voice filled the area in response.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!"

Not the best plan. He loves his hammer. I heard a loud clang and a flash of blue light. They fighting stopped so I assumed that they were done.

"Thor!" I shouted. "Thor!'

I heard shuffling and I became worried.

"Krieger?" He asked aloud.

"Over here!"

Thor landed a few feet in front of me.

"Thor, help me."

He turned and raced over.

"Krieger, are you hurt?"

I wanted to smack him or something. OF COURSE I WAS HURT!

"My leg is broken."

Rogers and Stark came after. Suddenly, I felt the bone reforming and I looked at my hand. All that was now left was: **wird fallen. **Odd. Thor helped me stand up on shaky legs.

"I thought you said it was broken."

"It was."

I looked up at Loki.

"You should get him before he gets away."

I then jumped up and grabbed a branch. I scaled the tree and got to the top. I jumped from tree top to tree top until I reached the cliff face. I used my swords to scale the cliff face until I got to the top. Once I was at the top, I grabbed Loki and flew back down. I threw him at their feet.

"Nice job getting him." I said sarcastically.

Loki smiled smugly.

"Yes, nice job." He mimicked.

I attempted to attack him but, Thor wrapped his arm around my stomach to prevent me.

"Krieger, come on."

I struggled against his grip as he led me away.

"Let me have a few punches. I deserve that!"

Thor just led me away without saying a word.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

I saw the quinjet lower a few feet away from us and he stopped but did not release me.

"You need to be away from him."

"Why?"

"You will harm him."

"That's the point!"

"What happened to the Krieger on Asgard?"

"She matured."

He let go of me.

"Was it because of me?"

"What is?"

"Loki used to be so happy. Now he's mean and cruel. Did that happen after I left?"

"It was always there. He never let it how around you. Krieger-"

"Don't you Krieger me! Here I' am Lady Blackhawk! Not Krieger!"

I was surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Jay."

I turned sharply.

"We're ready to go."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Rogers walked off.

"All is ask, is that you keep your distance from Loki."

Thor followed Rogers back. Where had that outburst come from? Something was going on here.

*1-Kreiger is warrior in German.

**Please read and review!**


	8. All Together

I slept the whole way back to the helicarrier. When I awoke, everyone except Rogers and the pilots were asleep.

"How long?"

"A couple of hours."

"That was the best rest that I ever had."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, horrible ones."

"When I woke up, I had them too."

Even though he was a superhero with a tough exterior, he had a heart. That was reassuring. Not so sure about Stark though...

"We're here Jay."

Finally! I woke up Thor and Stark. Thor swung around a little when I awoke him. It scared me a little. He woke up Loki by yelling at him.

"You woke me from a great dream." Stark whined.

"Pray tell."

"You."

Stark's charms did not work on me. I hated men who flirted with me.

"I should have killed you in your sleep."

"Threatened! I feel threatened! You wouldn't anyways."

"Wanna bet on that? You won't be the first man I killed."

"Not the last either."

"At the academy, there was a course about you."

"I must have made a lasting impression."

He smiled a flirtatious smile. I rolled my eyes.

"It was called: How to Save Yourself from Tony Stark."

Nat snickered.

"I was one of the wise few who took it. Everyone else wanted to contribute to the population explosion."

I had to admit, that was a nice one. Once we landed, Stark left without saying a word. I felt that he wouldn't be bothering me again. Victory!

Thor took Loki inside to the guards. I went in ahead to Dr. Banner to be patched up. I didn't really trust any other medics. I hesitated before knocking. After all, it's not every day that you ask your hero for help. Or talk to your hero for that matter.

"Doctor?"

"Oh, hello. Agent Nighthawk right?"

"Blackhawk."

"Right. I get the two mixed up. Does Fury need me?"

"No. I was just wondering if you could patch up my leg."

I rolled my pant leg up to show him. I gestured to my scraped up leg and he glanced at it.

"I don't trust the other medics. If it's not too much to ask."

"I needed a break anyways. Come sit on the table."

I made my way in and carefully hopped up on the table. I looked beside me and saw Loki's staff.

"What did you get on that?"

"The tesseract energy that I thought was the gem isn't."

"What do you mean? What is it then?"

He sighed.

"I really don't know. I would like to know what it is but, it doesn't register. The energy records are off the charts. It's incredible."

I looked at my hand. What was in me then?

"Anyways, how did this happen?"

"A tree branch fell on my leg while we were getting Loki."

"You were lucky it didn't break your leg."

"It did."

He didn't respond.

"I don't see any evidence."

"I touched Loki's staff in Germany and when the branch broke my leg, the bone 'magically' repaired itself. Do you think that I'm just crazy?"

"No, I don't think you're crazy. It must be all this magical stuff."

"I guess you're right."

Banner got out some disinfectant, a large patch and a stretchy bandage. He put some disinfectant on a cotton ball and gently pressed it on my wound. I winced but didn't jerk.

"I'm surprised. Most people jerk away."

"I've had training. It does sting but, I resist jerking away. It makes it easier for the doctor."

"Must be nice."

"What?"

"Learning to control yourself."

"Doctor-"

"Bruce."

"Bruce, you should have died."

"Are you saying that the other guy saved my life?"

"I don't know but, I'm glad that he saved your life. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to get to Loki."

"Thanks."

He put the large patch on my wound and carefully wrapped the bandage around my leg. I could hear guards' footsteps pounding in the empty halls. We both looked up to see Loki smugly smiling as he walked past.

"I so want to kill him."

"Done."

"Thank you Bruce."

I carefully hopped down from the table and rolled my pant leg back down.

"Jay?"

"Jay here."

"Please bring Dr. Banner to the bridge."

"Yes sir. We have to go to the bridge Bruce. If you'll follow me."

I could tell that Bruce was still worried about being outside from the confides of his lab. I caught some of his nervous glances. Poor guy.

"Jay, Doctor. Glad you could come."

"What for sir?'

"I'm going to talk to Loki. I'm going to 'welcome' him."

"That'll be quite a sight to behold."

Fury slightly smirked and then he left. The others came after except for Stark and Coulson. I could only wonder where Stark was. I leaned up against the wall behind Bruce. I'm glad that fury was going to see him and not me.

After a few minutes, the screen popped up on the table and I took a seat beside Natasha.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, or so much as scratch that glass," Loki leaned over to see the 30,000 ft drop. Fury spoke a little louder over the rushing wind.

"It's a 30,000 ft straight down in a steel trap. You get now how that works?"

He closed the hatch.

"Ant," He gestured to Loki. "Boot." He gestured to the cage.

Loki looked amused and chuckled.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

The Hulk.

"Oh, I've heard."

He turned to the camera.

"A mindless beast. Makes play like he's still a man."

I saw Bruce squirm slightly. I really wanted to kill him.

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you cannot hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate."

Nice one Fury.

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?"

He smiled hauntingly at the camera.

"A warm light for all mankind to share and then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury just smirked like he was hiding something.

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Fury walked off and Loki moved towards the camera as it cut out.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?"

"Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Rogers asked.

"He has an army called the Chitauri."

Hold the phone here.

"Hold on a second here. I thought that the Chitauri were long gone."

"Obviously, they're not. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people."

Thank you Captain Obvious. I zoned out and I saw a vision of the Other One* on a distant planet.

"The all mighty Krieger."

I turned and saw the Other One.

"Other One."

"Master Loki told us all about you."

"Back stabber."

"I sense the gem's magic on you."

"What gem's magic?"

"The mind gem magic, it's on your hand."

I clutched my hand defensively.

"What about it?"

"**Sie wird fallen. **German, Krieger. Your name is German too."

No, duh!

"Your hand please."

"No."

He extended his hand and I remained protective.

"Krieger, don't you want to know what it means?"

He did have a point, even though I didn't trust him. I cautiously extended my hand out to him.

"The gem's energy is found on Master Loki's staff. Did you touch Master Loki's staff?"

I retracted my hand.

"None of your business. May I go now?"

"**Sie wird fallen **means you will fall. Good luck Krieger."

I wanted to protest but, the scene and the Other disappeared.

I re-opened my eyes to find everyone else gone except for Thor. I wondered how long I was gone.

"Where were you Krieger?" Thor asked.

"Sorry?"

"Your mind is far afield."

"I was here."

"You weren't here."

"I was."

"When I finished my explanation of the Chitauri, you froze like you were somewhere else."

"I'm okay. Really."

I walked away to see Loki.

*1-The Other is the Chitauri leader.

**Thank you to all of the followers and favorites! It means a lot to me! Follow AuthorofJay for updates and pics! **

**Please review!**


	9. Attack On the Heart

I wanted to be quick and brief. I needed answers and I wanted to use any tactics possible. When I entered, Loki was facing me. I had no reason to be quiet or polite.

"Explain to me how the Other visited me and no ploys."

"He finally fulfilled my request."

"What request are we talking about here?"

"He gave you a visit."

"Why? What is so important about me that the Other visited me?"

"You touched my staff and the gem's energy went into you."

"What gem?"

"The Mind Gem."

I made a mental note about that.

"I told him to wait until the energy was fully integrated into you."

"Not a very good plan. What will this Mind Gem energy do to me?"

"You have witnessed it firsthand Krieger. Other than that, I have no idea what it will do to you."

Hmm. I would definitely tell Bruce about this.

"You don't go by Krieger anymore do you?"

"Thank you for your coo operation."

"You can't escape your fate Krieger! The Other is always right!"

I walked out quickly and debated with myself whether or not to report this new information. These gems could destroy anything. After all, Loki used the Mind Gem to compromise two agents and a scientist.

I decided to see if any information on these gems were in secure storage. I didn't have clearance but, whatever. I turned the corner and saw Rogers opening the door forcefully. I almost laughed.

"You know, you could have asked me for my i.d."

He turned and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Did you follow me?"

"No. I was going to go in there too. Since you're here, my job is easier."

He fully opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm looking for something."

"What?"

He didn't answer and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't report you or anything like that. I'm going to get in trouble for even going in there. There's no point in the two of us getting in trouble."

"Let's go."

I could have smacked him or something but he was determined to keep it secret. I hated secrets. So, why did I join S.H.I.E.L.D.? Good question. That's classified.

He quietly entered and I followed close behind. He jumped off the top of a table and grabbed the railing. I wasn't superhuman like he was so I didn't do it the way he did, successfully. I jumped slightly lower and I missed the railing. Trouble, here I come! But, Rogers pulled me up.

"Thanks. Why are you here?" I asked sternly.

We both heard guards' footsteps and he pulled me back. Once the guards were gone, he let go.

"Stark hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mainframe-"

"What?!"

I was mad and impressed.

"How did he do that and could I get instructions?"

He glared at me.

"Just asking."

"I really don't know how but, he's looking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets."

This was very bad. Especially for Nat. My secrets would be an open book to him. Not very good.

"He won't like what he finds."

We continued on and when we got to a fork in the catwalk, I went left while he went right. I looked through box after box searching for any information on these gems but, there wasn't any.

"Jay, over here."

He was on the catwalk below me and I used the railing to swing down.

I looked over his shoulder and everything came into place.

"Hydra weapons."

"I get it now. Loki's jab at Fury was meant for Stark. "A warm light for all mankind to share." They are using the tesseract's energy to make weapons of mass destruction."

Rogers took one out and looked at it.

"Did you know about this?"

"Like I said before, I don't have clearance to even be in here. So, no, I did not know about this. But, Nat has the clearance."

"Everyone should know about this."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has definitely gotten lower."

I shut the case and Rogers led the way back to the lab. When we reached the lab Stark asked, "What is Phase 2?"

Rogers put the weapon on the table.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. using the cube to make weapons."

He turned to Stark.

"Sorry, the computer was moving a little too slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the tesseract. This does not mean that we're..." Fury started.

"I'm sorry Nick."

Stark moved the computer screen towards Fury to show the plans of the weapon.

"What were you lying?"

"I was wrong Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Just when I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't get any lower."

"You, Jay, don't have the clearance."

"They aren't agents and their getting access to classified information. I should get a bigger say in this Director."

Nat and Thor entered.

"Is this a party or a confrontation?" I asked.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Nat asked.

"Definitely a confrontation." Stark said.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty removed." Banner pointed out.

I looked at the staff and all time seemed non-existent. I was somehow entranced by the blue light of the mind gem until I heard a whisper.

"An attack is imminent. Prepare yourself."

I snapped back to reality and everyone was arguing.

"Jeez."

I pulled out my gun from the back of my pants and fired a single shot. Everyone turned to me.

"Now that I have your attention and you're al not behaving like children, an attack is going to happen here."

That sent everyone into arguing again. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I didn't have time to fire another shot because the attack started.

Everyone was thrown to their feet and Nat and Bruce were sent through the floor. Rogers and Stark raced out and I wanted to follow them but Fury stopped me.

"Jay, you know what to do."

I nodded and followed them.

When I caught up to them, I said, "I tried to warn you."

We went to the lower parts of the helicarrier and we split off. Stark went one way and Rogers and I went another way.

"Where are we going?"

"Turbine 3."

Cool. I'd never seen a turbine or been near one before. Before going out, I got an air mask. I offered one to Rogers but he went right past me. Sure he's superhuman but, sheesh!

I raced out behind him and destruction was everywhere. The protective casing on the turbine was missing. How many people had died? I didn't want to think about that.

"Stark!" Rogers called. "Stark, where are you?"

Stark flew up in his armor and started searching through the rubble.

"Good. See what we got. I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris."

He turned to us.

"I need you both to get up there and tell me which relays are intact."

Rogers, being as graceful as an acrobat, made his way up.

"Not fair." I said to myself.

I attempted to do what he did and I was successful until the last bar. I lost my grip and fell. Luckily, Rogers pulled me up.

"If this is going to become a regular thing, I'm going to be mad."

He went over to the relays and everything was red and orange.

"What's it look like in there?"

"It seems to run on some form of electricity."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're not wrong."

I traced everything back and it was all intact. I gave him a thumbs up.

"The relays are intact. What's our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." Stark told us.

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!"

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag..." Stark stared droning.

"Speak English!" Rogers said for both of us.

"See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word."

Rogers turned to the lever and leaped over. I wasn't sure if I could make the jump but, I did. I glanced to the hallway leading out to here. The attackers were going to come and we would be defenseless. I jumped over the railing and positioned myself at the entrance.

Suddenly, a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attacked me. To be honest, it caught me off guard. I swiped one guys' feet out from underneath him and in response, I was hit on the head. I couldn't move.

"Protect Rogers. Protect Rogers." I shouted at myself over and over. I managed enough strength to kick a guys' knee and he crumpled. I kicked his head and he was out. I grabbed his gun and shot the others. I threw the gun to Rogers.

"I'm going to help Coulson."

He nodded and I dashed off.

I ran as quickly as my legs would allow, and a little bit more. When I got to the detention area, the door was sealed. My i.d. didn't work. I resorted to use my sharpest knife and ran it along the door. It opened and I was devastated to see Coulson dying. I hesitated momentarily and went over to his side.

"Coulson."

I held his head up and saw that the cage was gone.

"Hang on. Just hang on."

"I'm clocking out here Jay."

"That's not an option. You're my S.O. and my friend."

"Did I do what was right?"

"You tried Coulson. That's all that we could ask for."

I couldn't cry here. I wouldn't.

"I tried but he still got away."

"We'll find him, don't worry. You'll help us. Just hang on Coulson, please."

"I'm sorry Jay."

"Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry about."

I heard footsteps and I held him tighter. It was Fury.

"He's dying sir."

Fury went to his other side.

"I'm clocking out here boss."

"Not an option. Just stay awake. Eyes on me."

"The god rabbitied. Besides, this was never going to work without…"

A single tear rolled down his face as he spoke his last words. I frantically felt for a pulse but, there wasn't one. It hit me like a wave. I just experienced my friend's life escape from him and there was nothing that I could have done.

"Coulson?"

I shook him but, there was no response.

"Coulson!" I shouted.

"Jay-"

"He can't be dead. He wasn't supposed to die! He can't leave!" I shouted.

"He promised." I whispered.

Fury put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go Jay."

"I want to stay."

"Jay, there is nothing that you can do. He's dead."

"I can't leave him."

"It's time to let go." *

How could anyone let go of their friend? The medics loomed in and Fury helped me up. I followed him out. When we were away he said into his earpiece, "Agent Coulson is down."

The world held its breath. Every noise seemed to drone out as Fury led me away from the scene. My legs felt like lead but moved still. He talked to me but, I couldn't hear him. I just nodded and went to my quarters. As I entered, my eyes fell onto the Cap poster that he gave me for my 20th birthday.

It was vintage and he was very proud of it. There was a little foxing around the edges and a little discoloring but, he still treasured it. I didn't want to take it down because I didn't want it to become damaged. That gift meant the world to me since I really didn't have friends.

I wandered over to my locked dresser and unlocked it to find the golden locket that he also gave me for my 20th birthday and celebrating my 1st year at S.H.I.E.L.D. The whole locket was gold and on the front there were black vines swimming around the edges. Inside, I had placed a picture of him in there as a memento. On the back there was a Latin inscription:**Ego****numquam****relinquo**. That meant: I'll never leave. He promised that he would always be there to protect and care for me. He had never broken that promise to me. But, now he broke his promise. I wasn't mad at his decision. I was just mad that I couldn't be with him.

I put the locket on and I made my way out of my quarters to the bridge where I found Fury standing at the helm. I sat down in a chair and refused to cry. Coulson would want me to be strong. I laid my head down on the table and sighed. I fiddled with the locket with my fingers when Rogers and Stark entered. They both didn't say anything as they sat down. I used my clothes changer to make my wear my costume. It made me feel better.

Fury saw us and made his way over. He leaned against the back of my chair and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. He retracted his hand and got something out of his jacket.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them."

He threw the trading cards on the table towards Rogers.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

He did lose his 'one good eye' and one of the best agents who ever lived.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Stark got up and walked away. I couldn't blame him.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion." He concluded.

Rogers still sat still and looked through them. I looked at the cards too and I knew that he never had those in his jacket during work. I took one with this supposed 'blood' and smelled it. It wasn't blood. It was ketchup. I placed the card down and stood up and left to find Stark.

I walked around and went back to Coulson's death place. I saw the stain on the wall.

"How well did you know him?"

"Probably not as well as Fury knew him."

"Do you think that he still believed in us? The Avengers?"

"Without a doubt."

I went up the stairs and leaned against the railing beside him.

"He spoke of you often."

"In a good way?"

"He said that you were egotistical, cocky but you were a genius and knew what you were doing."

I heard footsteps and saw Rogers there.

"Was he married?"

"He had a cellist." I answered.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot."

Okay then.

"Excuse me?!"

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job." Rogers and I said in unison.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Stark couldn't finish.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony."

"Right, how did that work out for him?" Tony pointed out.

"Is this the first time that you've lost a soldier?"

"We aren't soldiers!" Tony and I said in unison.

"I'm not marching into Fury's fife." Tony declared.

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal."

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asked.

"To tear us apart."

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right. Like we caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…"

I think then that we both realized it and we had the same reaction.

"Son of a bitch." We both exclaimed.

*1-I had originally had another version but, I chose to re do it. Let me know if you guys want the other version. It's a Jay/Steve thing.

**Please review!**


	10. No Time For Mourning

**This one is rather short because it just fills in what happens before the battle. The battle will be the longest chapter! Whoo!**

"I don't get it." Rogers said.

"Loki wants to be seen beating us. He wants to make a big deal out of it. What's the biggest building in New York?"

"Stark Tower?"

"Precisely. Conclusion: Loki will have the tesseract portal above Stark Tower. That is where we will find the tesseract, obviously."

"We should suit up, shouldn't we?"

"Yes. I'll meet you guys at the quinjet."

I went down to the armory in search of my new suit. I had finished it before going to Saskatoon. I didn't have time to input into my clothes changer or test it. Everything else was the same except for my gloves. I now had gloves that when activated, little spikes shot out of the side. I had also reinforced my wings so I didn't have to be at a high altitude to fly and they would take much more damage. That would make it much easier.

I put on my suit and attached my swords. I made another one with my knowledge of the Chitauri in advance, just in case. The metal in this one was toxic to Chitauri which would make fighting much easier. I hid my throwing knives in one of the hidden pockets of my pants and a gun under my waistband. You can never be too careful.

To get to the quinjet, I passed by the bridge and Fury gave me an earpiece.

"Be careful Jay. Do what you do best." Fury ordered.

"I will sir and it would be my pleasure."

I made my way back down to the quinjet and saw a worker there.

"You're not supposed to be here." He pointed out.

"Just don't. Shoo."

With much shooing, I got him out of there and stated programming the destination. I wondered to myself if Coulson would be proud. Revenge wasn't really to best option right now but, we had to take down Loki. A little revenge in the process wasn't bad, as long as it didn't blind me of the mission.

I heard footsteps and knew that it was the others.

"I programmed the destination already."

I gave them each earpieces.

"Where's Stark?"

"He went to the Tower."

"Idiot."

I took a seat as Nat and Barton took the pilot seats.

"We each have a duty to do. Let's take down this idiot, for Coulson."

At the mention of Coulson, everyone became silent. Was this what Coulson would have done? I doubted it but, he wasn't here.

"The tesseract will probably be on the roof of Stark Tower. The portal will bring through the Chitauri so we have to act fast."

"How do you know all this?" Barton asked.

"Stark brought it to my attention."

I looked out the front window as the engines roared to life and we marched head on into the greatest battle the mankind ever knew.

**Please review!**


	11. Battle Of New York

I saw Stark fly past us as we headed into the city. I clutched the locket and I was transported back to the Other.

"Krieger, have you figured it out yet?"

"What?"

"That means no."

"You will try to take over the world and fail."

He laughed.

"Krieger, we will not fail. Master Loki promised that we would succeed."

"Loki is wrong. The Avengers will stop this invasion."

"Invasion? Think of it has a forceful takeover."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

He growled.

"We may not have an army but, we have a Hulk."

"The beast. He told us all about him."

A sudden whooshing startled me and the Other.

"I would love to talk more Krieger but, our reign begins!"

He fizzled out and I was back to the quinjet.

"Nat, the portal is opening."

I pointed to the top of Stark Tower and I saw Stark flying around with Chitauri on his heels.

"We've got to help him. Lower the platform."

"We're not even at a high enough altitude!" Barton protested.

I pressed the button, unfurled my wings and prepared myself.

"Jay, what are you doing?' Rogers asked.

"Helping."

I jumped out and took out a Chitauri in the process.

I landed on the Chitauri on the back of the speeder. I kicked his corpse off and attacked the pilot. One strike of my sword killed him. I piloted the speeder into another and jumped off at the last second. I flew a few feet before being spotted.

"Nat, I could use some help here."

"I see you Jay."

I quickly ducked into a corner and let Nat open fire. I continued destroying Chitauri speeders while listening to the others talk over each other. I then saw the quinjet go down. I hoped that they were all right.

"Nat, you okay?"

"Fine. We're all fine."

Phew. I then realized that the Chitauri were onto me again and they set one of my wings on fire. I lost focus of where I was going and crashed through the glass into an office building. People clamored and got out of my way. I couldn't fly without my wings. What was I going to do? I could glide but, I didn't know how long that it would keep me aloft. I could be killed. I looked at the innocent people.

"What would Coulson do?"

He would save the people. I took a leap of faith and jumped.

The wind whistled in my ears and I plummeted back to the ground. I wasn't gliding like I planned. I knew now that this is where I would fall. I could practically see the Other smiling wickedly at my 'unfortunate' demise. They would destroy the world. I couldn't let that happen.

I moved back and my wings caught the air and I started gliding. I flew above people's heads and I was glad that I had lived. My happiness was short lived because the wind stopped blowing and I was on a crash course to the bridge.

I was unable to stop and I knew that I would crash into someone and die. At this altitude, I would die from impact. Oh, joy! I saw in the middle of the bridge I saw Rogers being slowly overtaken by Chitauri warriors. I changed my trajectory to kill the Chitauri. I crashed into the Chitauri warriors and saved Rogers.

I felt a few injuries in my chest but, nothing major. It wouldn't be as bad as the impact from the bridge. Immediately after, I crashed into the bridge and felt major injuries everywhere. I couldn't move and all sound seemed to be fading. My vision was also failing. I was dying. At least I would see Coulson.

"Jay!"

I heard Rogers' faint voice as I closed my eyes for the final time.

Weirdly enough when I opened my eyes again, I was still in New York. I thought that when you died, you went to heaven. Was this heaven? Nope. I turned and saw my dead body lying among the rubble and dead Chitauri bodies. Explosions and fires were everywhere and Stark Tower only had an A on it. Intentional?

"Jay!"

I turned and saw Rogers running towards me. I thought that he saw me but, he ran right through me. I looked down at myself. My body was transparent. I felt for my face but, I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything. I tried touching a car hood but, my hand passed right through it.

"Let this be a dream." I said to myself.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it."

I turned and saw Coulson. I smiled slightly.

"I'm really dead, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so."

I looked around and saw that time had been frozen. It was quite a sight to behold.

"I didn't expect to be transparent."

"I didn't either. Then again, I didn't expect to die. "

"We never expect it. How is death?"

"Odd and quite lonely."

"Isn't there supposed to be other dead people wandering around that you can talk to?"

He shrugged.

"I haven't seen any. Maybe I haven't been dead long enough."

"Trust me. You have been."

He turned and saw my dead body with Rogers beside it.

"You saved him by sacrificing yourself."

"Jealous?"

"Not really."

"It wasn't pleasant. There was no one to be with me in my final moments."

"I was. Not physically but, spiritually."

"Are you religious now?"

"It's true though."

Coulson looked at the locket around my neck.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing the battle not for the sake of the world but, for you."

"She does have a heart." He said sarcastically. "You're avenging me."

"I guess."

"Ironic, the name of the group and what you're doing."

"I'm not one of them."

"Fury disagrees. He wanted you on the team."

"He always disagrees. But, if I wasn't here Rogers could have been dead."

"Maybe not but Fury is never wrong."

Coulson looked at his watch.

"My time is up Jay."

"Don't leave me alone Phil."

"You won't be alone."

I knew that he meant Rogers.

"Be strong Jay and for goodness sakes, use their first names!"

"I will be strong and no to the second."

Phil smiled and faded out. Time resumed.

The explosions sent rubble raining down onto the streets.

"Jay!"

Rogers bent down over my dead body.

"Jay."

I knelt down on the other side. I needed to be alive again. I needed to save the world. Rogers felt for a pulse but, there wasn't one. I needed to wake up.

The scarring on my hand hadn't faded which meant that the gem's energy couldn't heal death. I suddenly heard a faint clicking. We both turned and saw more Chitauri warriors coming. There was more than last time. He would probably die without help.

"Call for help Rogers. Don't die." I called to no one.

I tried picking up my weapon but my hand passed through it. This was really frustrating. He was running out of time and I was running out of options. In a sudden outburst, I slapped my dead body but hand didn't pass through.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled.

A white light exploded and I opened my eyes.

I felt my weapon in my hand and my wings unfurled. I suddenly jumped up and attacked the oncoming Chitauri. The first one was easy to take out because it wasn't expecting my attack. A single strike with my sword killed it. The others had time to prepare.

"Hey fossil! You gonna help me or what?"

Rogers hesitated for a moment than helped me. I ducked out of the blast of one of the warriors guns and sliced another one. I did a back flip and stabbed another. I took the sword out of the first one and threw it at another one, killing it. My spiked gloves activated and I sliced through the final two.

After we destroyed the Chitauri, I looked at my scarred hand and saw that **wird **was gone and all that was left was **fallen. **I gathered my swords and felt energized. Rogers stared at me and I rolled my eyes. Secretly, I was glad to see him but, we had work to do.

"Aren't we supposed to be saving the world?"

Nat and Barton appeared from behind cars and Thor flew down. I was happy to know that he was alive.

"The powers' surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor stated.

"Thor is right; we gotta deal with this guys." Stark said.

"How do we do this?" Nat asked.

"As a team." Rogers declared.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said.

"Yeah, get in line." Barton and I both said in unison.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..."

Just then, Banner arrived on a motorcycle.

"So, this is all horrible." Banner pointed out.

"I've seen worse." Nat told him.

"Sorry." Banner apologized.

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Stark, we got him, Banner, just like you said."

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

I was confused until Stark flew around a corner with a leviathan coming directly behind him.

Thor growled and adjusted his grip on his hammer.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Nat spoke for all of us.

Banner looked rather fascinated and started walking towards the leviathan.

"Doctor Banner now might be a good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret Captain: I'm always angry."

Banner morphed into the Hulk and punched the leviathan into pieces. It was falling slowly on top of us.

"Hold on!"

Stark shot a missile which became imbedded in its skin. The leviathan exploded and I quickly ducked behind a car. Luckily, it partially crashed into the bridge. We all regrouped and formed in a circle. The Chitauri roared in annoyance and the Hulk roared in defiance. Stark lowered down, Barton loaded an arrow; Thor looked at the oncoming Chitauri, Nat loaded a gun, Rogers adjusted his shield and I wielded my swords. I had to admit, it was pretty epic.

"Guys."

Nat turned our attention back to the task on hand.

"Call it Captain." Stark ordered.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." Rogers ordered.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Barton asked Stark.

"Better clench up Legolas."

I smirked when they took off.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light 'em up." Rogers ordered Thor.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." He told Nat.

Rogers turned to Hulk.

"And Hulk, smash."

Hulk jumped off and started smashing Chitauri.

"What do I do?"

I saw Chitauri speeders fly overhead and more were coming.

"Gonna give me a lift Rogers?"

He looked up and saw my plan.

"Can you make it?"

"Of course I can."

I walked back to the railing and faced him.

"Don't die Jay." Nat ordered.

"Dying already happened."

I ran and jumped on a car hood and then onto his shield. He pushed up and I latched on a speeder.

The Chitauri on the back noticed me when I latched on. It swung at me but, I moved to avoid it. It was making it hard for me to get up.

"Barton, I could use some help here."

"I see you."

A swish and clunk told me that that Chitauri was down. I climbed up and got to the pilot. I sliced the pilot's arm off and it sunk to its knees. I kicked the corpse off and I had the control.

On Asgard, they had a secret underground room with all types of alien technology that the public didn't know about or didn't need to know. Loki once showed me and down there was a Chitauri speeder and I learned how to operate it.

I turned quickly and another speeder almost crashed into me. I turned quickly to avoid it. I knew that I caught the attention of other speeders. Another speeder was coming at me and I knew that it would become a head on collision. To the Chitauri's surprise, I jumped off and glided safely down, even with a charred wing.

Explosions still rocked the buildings and the fires were still everywhere. Luckily for me, speeders still littered the skies. But without a lift, I couldn't get up there. I then remembered that I didn't have to be high to fly. But, how could I fly with a charred wing?

I looked at my scarred hand and it had completely healed. **Fallen **was gone. I didn't know why it was gone. I hadn't hurt or injured myself. I looked at my wing and it was fixed. That meant that I could fly. I ran to built up momentum and then I flew.

So free and peaceful. Until the speeders spotted me. I passed other speeders and got their attention too. I remembered how horribly turning corners was when piloting the speeders. I spotted a tight corner and went for it. The Chitauri took the bait and followed me. I aimed straight for the corner and at the last second flew up. As I flew up, I saw Loki. I had an opening and I took it.

I prepared myself and took out a sword. I aimed for the center of the speeder so I could cut it in half. Things didn't go as planned. I underestimated where the speeder would be and flew straight to Loki. He was ready for me and stabbed me.

"You foolish mortal, Krieger."

He retracted the knife and I fell uncontrollably.

**MWA HA HA! I love a cliffy! **

**I know that I said that this one would be the longest but, it just didn't work out that way. Sorry. **

**There is 2 more chapters left in the Avengers part, then onto the Winter Soldier!**

**Please review!**


	12. Death

Searing pain engulfed my entire body. Black patches swam before my eyes and I was slowly losing consciousness. Wind screamed in my ears while the world flew past me. I saw Stark Tower and I aimed to go inside. No one saw me which was both good and bad.

Good because they would still be focused on saving the world. Bad because I was dying and I needed medical attention.

I knew that Fury had a tracker on each of us and I knew that he knew that I was dying. Lovely! The Other was right. I would fall here, helpless to change my fate. I would be with Coulson.

I crashed through the glass and slowed down slightly. I bounced off the wall and I took my knife to stop myself. The pain made my movement limited but I had to move. I painfully crawled to a spot where the wall ended and there was a little cranny where I could sit and watch the rest of the battle.

Each muscle movement made me hurt more but I kept moving. I had to keep moving. Once I reached the cranny, I carefully sat up and looked out the window. The destruction was being slowly slowed down but it was still everywhere.

Suddenly, Hulk smashed through the glass with Loki.

"Enough!" Loki shouted. "You are all of you beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by..."

Loki was cut off by Hulk grabbing him and he threw him around. I was very happy. Hulk grunted and said, "Puny god."

I smiled.

"Banner." I said weakly.

He turned in my direction and bounded over. He grunted at my wound.

"Focus on the battle. Win and then find me again."

He growled then left grudgingly. He did jump out too enthusiastically.

I tried to keep pressure on my wound to stop the bleeding. But, it was very painful. I had lost a lot of blood though. If they didn't win soon, I would die, alone. I wished that the gem's energy was still in me. But, I was still bleeding. Still dying.

Another complication faced me: staying awake. I looked outside and the destruction seemed to be too damaged to repair. But knowing S.H.I.E.L.D., they would fix everything up almost overnight.

"I can close it." Nat said. "I can close the portal. Does anyone copy?"

"Do it!"

"No, wait!" Stark interjected.

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in and it's gonna blow in less than a minute and I know just where to put it."

I knew that he was going to put the missile in the portal. It was a one way trip and Stark knew it.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip."

That was suicide and he would probably die. He was egotistical, self obsessed, selfish but, without him we wouldn't have been able to do all this. He was a valuable member. [Not that I would admit that to anyone.]

I saw Stark fly up the side of the tower and he disappeared into the portal. I knew that Manhattan was saved but, we probably lost Stark. I hoped that he would reappear but, he didn't.

"Close it."

We lost him.

I didn't cry over Stark. I barely knew him. Yet, I was sad. Two deaths in one day.

"I'm going to need therapy." I muttered.

Just as the portal closed, Stark flew out. He wasn't slowing down. Wasn't someone going to catch him? Hulk jumped up and grabbed him out of the air. He brought him back down and he was safe.

I turned and saw Loki crawling out of the hole in the floor.

"I believe that you lost."

"Look at this from your point of view."

Still dying.

"I made the sacrifice for the good of humanity."

I coughed roughly.

"Still dying Krieger."

Thank for rubbing it in my face. Just what I needed!

I heard Hulk's roar from a distance. I was thrilled that they won but, not thrilled that I couldn't help in the end. It was foolish to take on Loki by myself.

I needed to close my eyes, just for a moment. I pinched myself and I heard Stark's voice in my earpiece and I tried focusing on it but it kept going in and out. Probably my fault. Stay awake. Stay awake.

I felt for my locket and it was still there. It was a little blood drenched but, it wasn't that bad. I had died before but, not slowly. I saw a ghostly figure of Coulson behind the bar.

"You need to stay awake Jay. Don't die." Coulson ordered.

"That's out of my hands and I'm trying."

I coughed.

"Don't die Jay. Stay awake, awake…"

He faded out. Suddenly, I realized that they were all standing in front of Loki.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

Hulk grunted and came over to me.

"I thought that you forgot." I whispered.

When they all realized who the dying person was me, they all rushed over. All their voices overlapped but to me, they were all fading out.

"Stay awake." Coulson whispered.

I looked once more at all of their faces and lingered on Rogers. I tried to speak but, I couldn't find my voice.

"Sorry." I grunted.

I looked at the ceiling then blacked out.

**Thank you very much to guest for your review! It made me smile! **

**One more chapter left in this part! Whoo!**

**Please review!**


	13. Return and Goodbye

"Jay."

I opened my eyes and I saw Coulson.

"Am I dead?"

"Somewhat."

"What does that mean? Must you always speak in riddles?"

"You are dead but, you're coming back to life."

Phew.

"Is this you're doing?"

"If it was, you would still be alive and no, I don't always speak in riddles."

"How are they? Not too battle beaten I hope."

"No idea but, they're taking Loki back to Asgard today."

"When today?"

"Later."

I rolled my eyes.

"When is later?"

"In the afternoon."

His image was fading.

"Is this goodbye?"

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry; I'll be with you in your heart."

"You'll be so lonely."

He smiled slightly.

"So long Jay. Take care of the poster."

"I don't plan on letting it go."

He left and I opened my eyes again.

I heard a steady beeping and a slight pain in my arm. The light buzzed overhead and it annoyed me.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked over at Fury.

"I've been better. How are they?"

"Healed. I being honest when I said that you scared us all Jay."

"The Director does have a heart."

He remained emotionless.

"It was a joke. How am I here?"

"That's classified."

Of course.

"When are they taking Loki back to Asgard?"

"How do you know about that?"

"A little bird told me."

"In one hour."

"I need to be there Nick."

"I believe that you deserve it."

Fury 'snuck' me out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital and drove me to a helicopter pad. I used my clothes changer to wear the same outfit that I met Rogers with.

"Where's my locket?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Not a trace of blood on it.

"Thank you."

He put me in a helicopter with 8 other agents. I didn't understand why. I saw them all on a bridge with Loki and Thor in the middle. Once we got closer, they all noticed and turned. When we touched down, they were all confused.

They made me get into the middle while they surrounded me. It annoyed me a lot but, it's what Fury wanted. I did a total out of character thing: I took off my mask. I trusted them enough with my identity which said a lot.

When we got close enough, they broke apart to reveal moi in the middle. I got mixed reactions. Loki was obviously mad. The rest of them were shocked and confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Did I miss the party?"

"Are you coming back Krieger?" Thor asked.

"No. I think Earth needs me."

I stood besides Rogers.

"Tell them Krieger lives."

Thor nodded and they left for Asgard.

After they left, I had a brief conversation with each of them before we each went our separate ways. I left Rogers for last, obviously.

"Miss me?"

"Not much."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I was wrong. You're not soldiers."

"You better believe it, soldier."

He slightly smiled.

"I saw Coulson."

"When?"

"When I was dying and when I died."

"Must have been frightening."

"No, it was rather comforting."

"How are you still here?"

"I really don't know. Fury won't tell me. Not that I'm surprised."

I looked at his motorcycle.

"Nice."

"The Harley?"

"2012 Softail Slim?"

"Yep. I like it a lot."

"It's brand new. Did S.H.I.E.L.D. give you this?"

"No, I bought it."

"That's good. 'Cause if they did, I would demand one too."

"This one?"

"No. I want a Heritage Softail Classic but, that's just me."

"In black?"

"No, burgundy."

I could just picture Coulson's annoyed face.

"Did S.H.I.E.L.D. leave you here without a ride?"

I looked over to the now gone helicopter.

"How rude. I guess that they did."

I turned back to him.

"You want a ride?"

"Offering or demanding?"

"Bit of both."

"I accept your offer."

I got on behind him and we sped off.

It felt like a western movie when the hero gets the girl and they ride off into the sunset together. Except, the hero didn't get the girl. Not yet.

**END OF PART 1**

**Yay! Avengers is over! ONTO THE WINTER SOLDIER!**

**The WS is a shorter part because it starts the events of what happens in AOU. I really don't know why I had Fury say classified as to why Jay is still here. Ooh! Idea! **

**Yes, the motorcycles that I mentioned are real. I did research. [Not weird at all…] The 2012 Softail Slim that Steve rode at the end of the movie was made specifically for the Avengers! So cool!**

**Follow AuthorofJay on twitter for photos and maybe teases!**

**Please review and recommend! **


	14. Question and Missions

**Okay, here we go! I'm excited because something big happens in here that will change not just Jay but, the whole team, eventually! Whoo! **

**Note: This part is very short.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jay!**

**Two years later...**

He held me at gunpoint which frightened me slightly. [Which I wouldn't admit to anyone...]

"Wear it." He demanded.

I couldn't understand why he wanted me to wear the ring. If this was a proposal, it wouldn't end well. I was afraid to ask because he could pull the trigger and end my life. After all, the gem's energy wasn't available now.

His piercing eyes made him seem even more intimidating. I couldn't see him because he was hidden in the shadows but I could see the outline of the gun and his finger brushing it, like he wanted to kill me but couldn't.

I gathered up courage and asked which probably wasn't very smart.

"Why?"

In response, his finger hovered over the trigger. No audible response. He definitely wanted to kill me so, why didn't he? Why should I put on a ring because a nameless someone who had a gun pointed at my head which meant threatening me? I was agent Lady Blackhawk after all. Why? Why?

I was determined to get an answer from this nameless someone.

"Why me?"

"You are the only choice." He said gruffly.

"For what?"

"D-"

He stopped himself like he was holding back a major secret. It probably was.

I noticed that he kept removing his finger from the trigger and then putting it back. He was growing restless. Not very good for me.

"You are growing restless."

Nothing. This guy was good.

"I can tell that you want to kill me because I'm annoying. I' am annoying so, deal with it. Your boss or whoever you work for wants me alive so you are resisting the urge to kill me which would be easy for you."

I was ranting and he didn't even flinch. Interesting.

"So, you're either going to kill me quickly if I don't put on the ring or slowly."

The options weren't great. I looked at the ring but didn't want to put it on. I would probably die if I didn't put it on. But, I was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. why should I be forced into this? I probably couldn't escape from him and I really didn't want to attempt to in case I died.

I couldn't die. I didn't want to die. Dying was the easy way out. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents never took the easy way out. Dying would be selfish. How could I leave all my friends behind? Well, I only had three. I couldn't leave them behind. Not dying would be better. With an annoyed sigh, I slid the ring on.

"Happy?"

I looked up but, he was gone. But, who was he? Who was I "engaged" to? Why me? Would he kill me if I took it off or revealed what happened to someone? I couldn't take that chance. So many questions.

My phone buzzed suddenly and it made me jump. It was from Nat and it read: **New mission. At the curb. **I walked out with my clothes changer on my wrist and went outside to a waiting Nat. At least the mission would take my mind off my supposed "engagement."

After the events of New York, Nat and I were paired for more missions together. Sometimes Barton would join us. It was nice to be together with my friend. After all, I only had three.

Nat was there in a new car. An orange 2015 Corvette Stingray* to be precise. She rolled down the window.

"Nice." I said.

"We have to go pick up the fossil."

"Ah. Is that his new nickname now?"

She smirked. I slid in beside her and we sped off.

As Nat was driving along, I noticed that she kept glancing down.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You keep glancing down. It's kind of annoying."

"I was admiring your ring. Steve finally worked up the nerve?"

I almost laughed.

"No."

"Who's the guy?"

"You don't pry into my love life, or my life."

"You're getting married. I have a right to know."

"You don't have a right. You just want to know."

"Okay then. What's his name then?"

I didn't know his name. I just made up one.

"James." I lied.

"Is he nice?"

Not really. He just put a gun to my head and now I'm engaged to the dude.

"Yeah." I lied.

"I'm happy for you. Steve will pry more than I will."

Our relationship wasn't anything special. Nat kept trying to get us together but, it never worked. There was an attraction, even I couldn't deny it but he would become a liability and I couldn't have that. Nat even told me that she even caught him staring on one or more occasions. We were just good friends.

"I'm sure that he will." I said sarcastically.

We pulled up to the curb and Nat rolled down the window.

"Hey fellas. Can you direct me to the Smithsonian? I'm picking up an old fossil."

I smiled.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"In the back fossil." I demanded.

He smiled slightly. Rogers turned back to Sam.

"I can't run everywhere."

"Sure you can't." Sam said.

I knew Sam from his therapy group. After the events of New York, I was a mess. I needed to do something about it. I looked up therapy groups and went to them but they didn't feel right. Once I went to Sam, it felt right. He helped me and that was a debt that I could never repay.

I waved to Sam and he waved back. Rogers got in the back and Nat sped off towards the helicarrier.

***1- The Corvette was made specifically for the Winter Soldier and yes, I did research. [Still not weird...]**

**I'm starting school tomorrow so expect slower updates. But, I will try to do a chapter on each Friday. Hopefully.**

**I posted the ring on twitter so check it out if you're curious. AuthorofJay**

**Please review!**


	15. NEW STORY

**Hello! AriaNorth here! Obviously!**

**I have decided to create an origin story for Jay's mother. I'm calling it Wildfire/Annie. I thought this up while I was sleeping so I have to write this down before I forget! **

**I'm going to post this after the AOU part probably so it makes sense. That wouldn't be for a while so I'll let you know when I'll post the introductory chapter. I'm super excited for you guys to read it!**

**-AriaNorth :]**


	16. The Mission

Once we got to the helicarrier, I immediately went to my quaters and changed into my suit. Nothing had changed except that Stark had "generously" fixed my wings which meant that they didn't catch fire. Hopefully.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I headed straight for the armory. I found my sharpened swords sitting right next to my miniature knives and two ISSC M22's in the Harvest Moon camouflage. Nat said that she was quite jealous. But, I had Stark make some minor adjustments like dropping the extra ounce off and fitting it with more ammo per round.

As I was attaching my swords, Nat entered.

"Has he asked?"

"No. I've been busy preparing."

I put away the guns on the two thigh holsters.

"Are you purposely avoiding him?"

"Nat, I've been busy. When I find the time, I'll talk to him."

"Talk to whom about what?" Rogers asked as he walked in.

"Top secret stuff." I lied.

Nat smirked and I almost stepped on her foot to stop her smirk.

"Level 8 stuff."

Rogers said nothing and passed us. Nat smiled at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

After exiting the armory, I passed by the bridge and Fury nodded. I knew what he meant. I reached the quinjet and all I had to do now was wait for the others. We wouldn't get the briefing until we were over the drop site. I sat down and buckled up.

Over the next 20 minutes, everyone was filed in and buckled up. I was seated between Nat and Rogers. Nat was very happy to sit beside me. All the seats were filled with the other S.T.R.I.K.E. agents under Rogers' control.

I had taken off the ring and it was hidden in one of the secret pockets in my pants. I saw Nat looking rather curious at my empty ring finger and I knew that she would pry.

"Where is it?" Nat whispered.

"Are you really that desperate to ruin things between me and Rogers?"

"I'm just curious!" Nat whispered innocently.

"Where's what?" Rogers asked.

I glared at Nat and she smiled.

"A new sword prototype that Stark was ordered by Fury to make for me." I lied so smoothly. It was true but Fury hadn't even put in the order yet.

"Did you bring it?"

"No. It's not ready yet."

Rumalo looked up in curiosity. Nat nudged me playfully. She was going to ruin everything and she did.

"She's getting married." Nat blurted out.

All conversations stopped and all eyes fell on me.

"Damn it Nat!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Congratulations." Rogers said. He almost sounded disappointed and a little hurt. I wanted to sink into my chair and just fade away.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"We're almost over the drop site Cap."

Everyone unbuckled and stood up. I unbuckled and got my equipment. Rumalo went over the mission. It was something to do with pirates keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hostage, etc. The usual stuff.

I put in my ear piece away from everyone else. I didn't need to talk to anyone right now. Especially Nat or Rogers. I stood by the door waiting for it to open and then I would follow Cap out.

"You doing anything fun Saturday night?" Nat asked.

"All of the guys in my barbershop quartet are dead so, no not really."

He opened the hatch and started to get on his helmet.

"If you ask Kristen out from statistics, she'll probably say yes."

"That's why I don't ask."

"Too shy or too scared?"

"Too busy."

That was so true. He jumped out.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" One of the S.T.R.I.K.E. agents asked.

"No. No he wasn't." Rumalo answered.

I jumped.

The air whistled in my ears as I unfurled my wings and waited to slow down. I slowly started to glide and saw that Rogers landed safely in the water. I landed on the deck, gracefully.

A few guards were there and I quickly and quietly took care of them. Rogers came up after I finished. I followed him up the decks in silence. He took care of the guards while I went up. On the stairs, there were few guards, which surprised me. But as I made my way up, the number of guards increased. Once I got up on the top deck, there were few guards. The rest of the guards must have been guarding the captive S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Rogers joined me in taking out the guards when I slipped up and one of them knocked me down. When the last one was going to shoot me and I didn't have time to reach my gun, Nat came down and shot him. I had a slight headache when Rogers helped me up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I've been in worse situations."

He seemed a bit worried when I was hesitant to get up. Once we were all caught up and Nat was done ranting to him about dates, I followed her down to the engine room. I helped her take out the guards and I stayed to make sure that no one else came.

I was looking around when I was surprisingly hit on the head and I blacked out instantly.

**School is over for the week! Yay! What do you think will happen? Let me know! I would be very interesting to hear your thought on the story and on the future story!**

**I also had an Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. reference! Did you find it?**

**Please review! **


	17. Betrayed and Rescued

**If you haven't seen Winter Soldier, prepare for spoilers!**

I felt cold. Not in my heart but everywhere. I felt a trickle down the side of my head which meant blood. Where was I? Who hit me? What did they want? Could I die from the slow trickle of blood?

I felt something wrapped around my wrists. Restraints. This did not seem good. I was in trouble.

I couldn't move and I didn't try. My head pounded and it hurt to even think. I probably had a concussion from the blow or they did something to me. Not good.

I heard a door open and I heard faint voices coming from the door.

"Wake her."

What? Don't wake me. Let them think I'm dead and then I'll escape from wherever I' am.

I felt a needle enter my arm and I was slowly able to open my eyes and see that I was in a cell with HYDRA scientists. Alarms started going off in head. How did they know me? There must be a mole in S.H.I.E.L.D. or its just coincidence. Ha! There are no coincidences in S.H.I.E.L.D. We had a mole and I needed answers.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a HYDRA base." A scientist said.

"How long?"

"Three days."

Three days. The mission. What happened to Rogers and Nat? Were they captured too? I hoped not. If they reported me MIA, they would probably think that I was dead. But they wouldn't give up looking for me. Fury would order that they search everywhere for me. I hoped that they got here fast because I didn't think that I would last much longer here.

"The boss requests to see you."

I nodded and was prepared to meet the mole. When the door opened, I wasn't surprised at all. I didn't like him anyways.

"Alexander Pierce. How nice to see you." I said sarcastically.

"Agent Lady Nighthawk, welcome to HYDRA."

I laughed which hurt me head.

"I had a feeling that you could stoop lower."

He smiled and a guard stepped forward but Pierce stopped him.

"There is really is nothing bad about going to the winning side. I have the power to kill whoever I wish."

He smiled wickedly and looked at me.

"Maybe Captain Rogers will be terminated."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Consider yourself threatened my dear."

"I don't respond to threats."

He frowned and looked a little disappointed.

"Even when we threaten the life of Captain Rogers?"

"Yes. HYDRA wouldn't be so stupid to kill him in public with the Black Widow at his side."

"Yes, we'll have to take her out too. Shame, she was such a good candidate."

He left with the guards and another scientist came to look at my vitals. I could take them out but I would be shot. Couldn't have that.

"She is responding well." The scientist said to the other one.

"To what? What did you do to me?!" I yelled at them.

The other scientist came up and slapped him to shut me up. All of a sudden, I could hear whispers. What were these whispers?

"Sir, she's starting."

"_Good. She will bring down the Avengers."_

The whispers stopped and my headache went away.

"She responded well. Even better than in the trails. She is the perfect one."

"Are you certain? We cannot have any slipups."

"I' am absolutely positive sir. She is the one."

The one what? The one to bring down the Avengers? I wouldn't do that. They were my second family. I wouldn't betray them.

"Inform Mr. Pierce."

The scientist left and the other one laughed really chillingly.

"You, Nighthawk, are going to destroy everything. You will accomplish what we can't and we will watch the Avengers destruction from the sidelines."

I spat at him.

"It is you who will be destroyed."

"That's what the rest of them said and they are all dead."

He smiled wickedly and I unwillingly fell asleep.

I was awoken to crashes and alarms blaring. It put me on edge. I also had no defenses which worried me. Who was coming? Would they kill me before HYDRA did? I was also strapped to the chair. Problem after problem arisen.

Suddenly, the cell door was blasted off its hinges and the guard standing in front of it was blown across the room. I was scared for the first time in my life. This wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. Luckily, it was S.H.I.E.L.D.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents swarmed the room and surrounded me.

"We have located her." An agent said into his earpiece.

Two agents undid my restraints and another picked me up from my chair. I didn't understand why. I could still probably walk.

"Where is Rogers and Nat?" I asked the agent.

"Captain Rogers is in hospital in D.C. He is safe. I have no information on Agent Romanoff."

In hospital? I had definitely missed a lot. I would definitely need a debrief.

"Where is here?"

"Outside of D.C."

I was happy that Rogers and Nat was safe. I wanted to see both of them again. I would see them again.

**Okay then! Special update today because I'm sick. Joy! (Sarcasm). **

**Anyways, what do you guys think Jay's power will be besides telepathy? She will have other powers developing! I can't wait for the AOU part! When the AOU part starts, expect slower updates because I haven't finished writing it yet. Sorry. **

**I will start the Annie/Wildfire story during part 4 because Jay and Annie's story will become entwined. More details when I get there. **

**Thanks to guest for your review! It made me smile and laugh!**

**Please review!**


	18. Recover

After saving me from the HYDRA base, which I was very grateful for, I was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital and taken care of. I didn't like being poked and prodded all around my body but it was "necessary". I just rolled my eyes.

An agent by the name of Sharon Carter, Agent 13, came and told me all of the treacherous things that had happened. My "fiancé" was James Buchanan Barnes, Rogers' best friend. A.K.A. The Winter Soldier. How ironic. There was no more S.H.I.E.L.D. because HYDRA had been secretly infiltrating it all along. Nat also published all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets on the internet but she said that mine and Nat's were gone already. I thanked her.

Once I found out about why I was given the ring, I threw it out of the hospital window. I was glad to be free of the wretched thing. But, it was so pretty. Why go through all that trouble for me?

Sam came in to see me and he pointed me to Rogers' room. Once I entered in, he said, "I'll give you some privacy. You deserved it."

"Thanks Sam."

He backed out and closed the door. I still was wearing a hospital gown and an IV was hooked up to my arm but I didn't care. I was rather disturbed at the damage that was one to him. He was bruised and battered. Not to mention shot. I took a seat beside his bed. He was asleep, thankfully.

"How much did I miss?" I said sarcastically.

"It's not 70 years on the ice though. Ice is worse."

I laughed quietly. His heart monitor was beating steadily. I gently touched his hand and I saw a small spike.

"I see your dilemma. It's mine too."

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. Sam came back which was weird because it had only been a minute or two.

"What are you doing back?"

"I usually watch him at night."

"I'll watch him."

"You sure? I wouldn't want you to be exhausted."

"I'll be fine Sam."

"All right then. See you tomorrow."

He closed the door and I rested my head next to his hand.

"I hope that you wake up soon. We have so much to talk about."

I yawned.

"HYDRA, collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D., James..."

I fell asleep.

I was awoken from my dreamless sleep by someone stroking my hair. Was I back at the HYDRA base? I shot up and saw that Rogers was awake. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"10:00 a.m." Rogers responded. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"You should've woke me up earlier."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still blah. I should be asking you. You've been shot."

"I'm alive." He stated.

That was the understatement of the year.

"Just alive? Are you serious?"

"Isn't that what matters?"

I couldn't argue with Rogers there. He was alive and that was what mattered.

"I thought that you were dead Jay."

"I wasn't. I thought that you were dead too. Pierce threatened to have you killed."

"I was close to death. A bit too close."

"We've all had those experiences."

"Bit terrifying isn't it?"

"Not really. You get used to it after a while."

Silence came between us.

"They did something to me."

"HYDRA?"

"Yes. Some scientists did something to me."

"Anything bad?" He had a menacing tone in his voice.

"I heard these whispers."

"Whispers? Like voices?"

"It's like I could-"

"Read their minds?"

"I don't know. I guess."

"HYDRA agents are scattered all over the globe."

"Where's Fury?"

I knew that he alive because Sharon told me.

"I don't know his current location."

"Nat?"

"Don't know. She kind of vanished after I was admitted."

"At least their alive."

I paused.

"What about the other Avengers? Do they know?"

"Only us."

"Barton?"

"I'm sure that Natasha had informed him."

The door opened and a nurse was standing there.

"Agent Blackhawk, we will be discharging you now. Please come with me."

I didn't want to leave but, I had to.

"I'm coming."

I planted a kiss on Rogers' forehead and the machine spiked again.

"I'll be back."

I followed the nurse out and I smirked at the heart monitor.

**Sorry that this one is short. One more chapter left and then onto AOU! Remember, expect slower updates.**

**OVER 1,000 views! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**I haven't remembered to thank all the followers, favoriters and reviewers. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I can't express my gratitude enough! **

**Thanks to ****Silmarilz1701 for favoriting, fallowing and reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**Please review and smile! :]**


	19. Talk and the Final Mission

Once I was discharged, I came to watch over Rogers every night. Sam didn't like that I was doing this because I could exert myself and that I could have a nightmare. Oddly enough, I didn't have one. I felt safer in Rogers' presence, even though he was sleeping. It was rather odd but I didn't care. No nightmares were good for me. I slept with my head on his bed beside his hand just like I did the first night.

It took Rogers a full month to recover. Even with his quicker healing ability, it took a while. It scared me how close he was to death when he was brought in. But, he survived and that is what mattered.

One night while I was watching over Rogers, Sam came in and we just talked. Even when Sam was describing the events I already knew about, it was still horrifying what HYDRA did. Even attempting to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. was a clever plan. Even I had to admit it.

One problem was they didn't tell me when he was discharged. I panicked. Was he dead? Was he kidnapped? FREAK OUT! I searched all over and finally found him and Sam at Fury's grave. I hid behind a tree while they talked.

"If anyone asks for me, tell them I'm right here."

He turned and Nat entered. I was happy that she was alive. Fury walked over to me.

"Jay, I know what those scientists did to you."

"You're not going to tell me though, are you?"

He pulled out a file from his jacket and handed it to me.

"I believe that you can find everything you want to know in here. But, you might not want to know. Dangerous knowledge."

"I know sir."

"Be safe Jay."

"You too sir."

He left and I saw that Nat was leaving too. I decided not to talk to her because she would be back at Stark Tower soon. Rogers also had a file in his hands and he was looking through it.

"You don't have to come." He told Sam.

"I know. When do we start?"

"Start what?" I asked.

They both turned and saw me coming out from behind the tree.

"You gave me quite a fright when you disappeared from the hospital."

"Didn't mean to."

"What's in the file?"

He glanced down at it like it was a bomb.

"I'm going to take this as my clue to leave. I'll see you later Cap."

We both bid farewell to Sam.

"What's in yours?" He asked me.

"Explanation on what HYDRA did to me."

"Bucky."

"Following him?"

"Tracking him."

"What are you going to do once you found him?"

"I don't know."

"That's a first."

I leaned up against the tree.

"How is your mind thing going?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard any more whispers. I'm going to go through the file and see what they did to me."

"I hope that you find what you're looking for."

"You as well."

Rogers started to walk off when I remembered what I heard from the scientist.

"_She will bring down the Avengers."_

Could I really be the one to bring it all down? What if the Other's prophecy came true?

"Steve?" I called.

He turned.

"I think that this is the first time that you used my first name."

I rolled my eyes.

"When I heard the scientist, he said that I was going to bring down the Avengers. Do you think that I'm capable of such monstrosity?"

He looked concerned then smiled slightly.

"I don't believe that. There's too much good in you Jay."

"What about my future then? What if the Other's prophecy comes true? I will fall."

"Like I said, there's too much good in you Jay."

"How can you believe that? I don't."

"It's my opinion. You can choose to believe it or not."

My phone buzzed which was odd. This was an S.H.I.E.L.D. issued phone. Since there was no more S.H.I.E.L.D., I didn't expect a text or call. I frowned once I read the text.

"What is it?"

"We have a new mission. We meet at Stark Tower."

"Let's go."

The subject that we were discussing vanished into thin air. I was still on edge about it. When we got to the road, Clint was waiting by his car.

"I was wondering when you two were going to show up."

"Do you know anything about the mission?" I asked.

"Nope. Just as confused as you two are."

Steve went in the front and I went in the back. Once we got to Stark Tower, I immediately went to my room and put the file in my personal safe in my closet. I used my clothes changer that was replaced and changed into my suit. I hit a button in the closet and the walls folded out to reveal weapons. I got my swords and the two ISSC M22 pistols in Moon Shine camo in my holsters.

But I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen. Not just to me but to the whole team and I was going to be proven right.

**YAY! Part 2 is done! WHOOOO! Onto AOU! I only have written the first chapter because I've been working on part 4 which is AWESOME! I'm super excited for you guys to read it!**

**Thank you SO MUCH to guest for your review! Yes, I ship it too! Their relationship, it will happen, will start in part 4. It's going to be a while but you guys will enjoy it!**

**I will post the first chapter of AOU tomorrow and I will start working on it again. My goal is to get a new chapter on Friday but that might not happen because it depends on how much schoolwork I have. **

**Anyways, on to part 3!**

**Please review and smile! :]**


	20. Final Mission

**Whoo! Part 3 begins! Super excited!**

**I forgot to do this on the other chapters. Oops. **

**Disclaimer: I only own JAY!**

I didn't know where Strucker's base was. Honestly, I didn't even care. They were remnants of HYDRA and I wanted revenge for what they did to me. (Even though I hadn't read the file yet). Revenge wasn't my only motivator. I wanted to make them pay for what they did to Steve. They almost killed him, just like Coulson.

No one talked out loud but there were hushed conversations. Clint and Natasha were looking at each other and Nat was making hand signals. Obviously a secret language or something like that. Tony and Bruce were speaking science stuff that I sort of overheard but chose to ignore because science wasn't my strong suit. Thor was well, being Thor. He didn't use his booming voice but he flicked his hair and tightened or loosened his grip on Mjolnir. He seemed a bit paranoid but I didn't venture into those waters.

Rogers sat beside me and stayed silent. I was getting very annoyed of the silence and started to twirl a small knife in my hands, much to Rogers' displeasure. He looked rather worried that I was going to hurt myself but whatever.

"You could hurt yourself." He stated.

"Remember on the quinjet when I threw this very knife centimeters from Stark's face? That was awesome."

"That gave Stark quite a fright. Myself included."

"That was the point in frightening Stark."

"We are approaching the base guys." The pilot said.

I got up from my seat and so did everyone else. I was eager and ready to destroy HYDRA. At least another base. Suddenly, I was hit with the whispers.

"_Where is Strucker? Bloody fool is always slipping away." Someone said._

"_What has happened to me? I hope that they didn't touch Wanda. They better not have. I'll unleash my fury upon them."_

Wanda? Who was this Wanda?

"_Is this power a blessing or a curse? At least that I can protect Pietro better now."_

Pietro?

"Jay."

The voices faded away and I was left with a headache. This was a new side effect. I just hoped that it didn't last long.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Just a headache."

I was hoping that he got my clue. He nodded slightly and I knew that he got it. We discussed a plan and I didn't think that we needed a plan. After Steve was done explaining his plan that I didn't listen to, everyone approached the ramp. But, I pulled him aside to talk to him, in secret.

"What did you get? Could it affect the mission?"

"It isn't just Strucker and other scientists down there. I got a read off a Wanda and Pietro. They aren't scientists. I think that they have powers."

"Like your mind thing?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what we're up against?"

"No idea. I suggest that we steer clear of any cells down there. Who knows what could be lurking in those cells."

He nodded and joined the others. I stayed back for a moment and then joined them. I wanted to know who this Wanda and Pietro were and if they were dangerous. Could they hurt us or kill us before HYDRA could? But I couldn't wonder long. The ramp lowered and we started our mission.

**Thank you SO MUCH to Guest! Your review made me smile a lot! I know that it's going to take a while but the waiting will be worth it, I promise!**

**Thanks again to all my favoriters, followers and reviewers! It means SO MUCH! Getting an email that notifies me about a new follower, favoriter or reviewer makes me so happy! :] **

**Jay's change in this story might be a bit shocking but that's the point! Mwa ha ha!**

**Please review!**


	21. Strucker & The Twins

It was easy to get into Strucker's base because they weren't expecting us. It was quite easy with a few sword strikes and some fighting moves to get underground. We all burst through the doors and Strucker was astonished.

"Keep the twins safe!" He yelled at his minions.

I went for Strucker as everyone else went for the guards. He didn't see me coming as I slammed into him. I pinned him down and he struggled against me. He looked right at me and he seemed to look right through my disguise.

"I know you. My scientists experimented on you just as I ordered."

I put my knee on his throat.

"Why me? Why do you need me to bring down the Avengers?"

He struggled to breathe and talk underneath my knee.

"You have a connection to the Avengers that we have seeked for and we shall extinguish it by-"

I hit him on the head with the but of my gun and he slumped against the wall. I sighed heavily.

What was this connection that I had with the Avengers and why was it so special? I was just part of the team and maybe had a sort of relationship connection with Rogers but that was it. Nat was my friend and Fury was my boss. I didn't really have an important connection. Maybe Strucker was right and I did have a special connection and I just didn't realize it.

I looked over and saw two people trapped in a glass cage. Were these the twins that I got a read off of? The man was running around at breathtaking speeds and the woman was levitating pieces of broken wooden blocks. They were totally oblivious of what was happening before them. This might be them. But if these were them and they did have magic they might be dangerous. Oh well.

I went over to the glass cage and I got their attention.

"Are you Wanda and Pietro?"

The woman stopped levitating the broken pieces and the man stopped running. The woman nodded and they were dangerous but they had to be set free.

"Stand back!"

I ordered Wanda and she moved back into the corner.

I swung my sword at the glass and it shattered.

"Come on!"

I held out my hand to Wanda to help her out of the cage but she looked at my hand like it was dangerous. I retracted and moved on to Pietro's. I didn't even have to tell him to move. I swung my sword and the glass shattered. In a blur, Pietro was out of his cell and into Wanda's.

I then realized that they were brother and sister. They were chatting in a language I didn't understand. Then HYDRA soldiers came up and tried to take out the twins. But I took them out before they could harm them.

"Go! Get out of here!" I yelled at them.

They carefully went out of the cell and I noticed that Wanda's hands were glowing purple. More soldiers came and I tried to protect them as they made their way out. Not even a mutter of thanks was heard from them. Once they were gone, the Hulk started to rampage through the base.

He made his way towards me and I rolled out of his way. He crashed through the cages and left a big hole in the wall where sparks were flying from the torn electrical wires. I could still hear his distant roar.

Why did the Hulk rampage? Was it because of Wanda's hands glowing purple?

"Anyone seen Strucker?"

"I have him."

I got out of my hiding spot and went to the place where I left him. He was still there, unconscious.

"He's near the Hulk shaped hole in the wall."

"On our way." Nat said.

I knelt by Strucker and wondered what he did to the twins and if it was the same thing that he ordered on me.

"Jay?"

"Over here!"

I saw Nat and the others, minis Bruce, came towards me.

"Great job."

They all looked at Strucker's unconscious body.

"Let's take him back. I'll get answers out of him." Nat declared.

After finding Bruce, with only his stretchy purple pants on, we put Strucker on the jet along with some captured scientists, we were ready to go. But, I wasn't.

I went back into the base and found the information on Wanda and Pietro. I also saw a holding stand that was now empty. I wondered what was on there and if we got whatever was on there.

I gathered the files and went back to the jet to find Nat looking for me.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry. I had to get these."

I held up the files.

"What's in 'em?"

"Information on the captive twins."

"There were captive twins?"

"Yes. They had abnormal abilities Nat. I was just curious on how they got their abilities and why."

"Come aboard Jay. We're going home."

Home. Home is where I would spend my final days, sane.

**Hello there readers! Another chapter done! In the next chapter, everything starts. YAY!**

**Thanks for staying with me for SO LONG! I really appreciate it!**

**Please review!**


	22. Information

The ride was long and with the HYDRA scientists and Strucker, the ride seemed longer. No one spoke mostly because of the HYDRA presence on our jet. It put us all on edge. The HYDRA captives didn't speak to each other or to anyone else. They just looked around the jet probably calculating escape routes.

Everyone tried to keep their eyes trained on the captives but the exhaustion was getting to them. I was the only one fully awake and I was glad about that.

"You guys can get some rest. I'll watch 'em."

"You sure? They are HYDRA-"

"I know Nat. If they try anything,"

I took out one of the M22's and loaded it to make my point.

"I fire."

They all seemed fine with it but I knew that they all, secretly, wanted to watch them. Not that they doubted my abilities but because this was HYDRA. I understood why.

After they were all asleep, I started looking through the files on Wanda and Pietro. These two were very interesting. They were abandoned by their parents and they ended up in Eastern Europe. They looked out for each other until HYDRA took them away two years ago.

Suddenly, Strucker sat up and glared at me. I put the files down beside me.

"Hello there Sleeping Beauty."

"You don't know what's coming, do you?"

"Pray tell."

I aimed the gun at him. He didn't flinch or seem to be scared.

"You will accomplish your final mission."

"What is my final mission?"

Strucker smiled evilly.

"You will kill all of the Avengers."

I fired a shot that narrowly missed his head. Everyone else jolted awake.

"Warning shot. Go back to sleep guys."

"We're approaching the tower sir." Jarvis told us all.

Stark clapped his hands together.

"Good. Then we can sleep without interruption."

I rolled my eyes.

Strucker and his scientists were unloaded into our cells and everyone else went up to their floors to sleep. But, I didn't sleep. The information kept me up. I didn't even finish reading the files and I wanted to keep reading. I looked at the clock and it read 5:00 a.m.

"Better get up now." I muttered to myself.

I grabbed the files out of my safe and went to the living floor. I kept the lights on low as I read.

As I read, I was horrified at what they did to them. Experimentation on innocent humans. Just like me. The dimmed light made the tone seem like I was in a horror movie. I was waiting for someone to pop out and attack me.

I kept reading despite my minds protests. I was too curious and that was dangerous. I was too focused on the files that I didn't hear someone come in.

"Jay."

I jumped off the couch and almost dropped the files.

"Jeez. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You almost gave me one."

"I was too focused on the files."

I sat the files down on the table.

"Morning run?"

"Every morning."

"Aren't you tired?"

He shrugged.

"I don't require a lot of sleep."

"You're so lucky."

"It has its advantages and disadvantages. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I wanted to read the files. I was too curious."

"Hmm. Curiosity killed the cat."

"I would like to think that I wasn't a cat. But, yes. Curiosity will probably kill me."

"Sometimes curiosity is good."

"You can never really tell."

"I heard that Stark is throwing a party."

"Joy." I said sarcastically.

"He wants to celebrate the successful mission."

"Is it tonight?"

"Yes. Will you come?"

"Probably not."

"Stark will pull you out of your room kicking and screaming."

"He knows not to mess with me. One of his "secret" suits probably will."

"He wouldn't risk Pepper finding out."

"I would love to see that."

Steve smiled.

"I'll see you later Jay."

He walked towards the elevator and I returned my attention towards the files. If my file was anything like Wanda and Pietro's, I knew that I would be truly scared. Not just for me but for the whole team. I stared at the file for a moment and then opened it.

I first saw photos of me in action and them me in everyday life. How could I not have noticed? This was HYDRA. They had learned to operate in the shadows. I read the scientists reports and the one repeated phrase that struck a chord in my heart was: **She will bring down the Avengers. **

They were my only family. Why would I bring them down? Could my procedure make me do it? Unwillingly, of course. I read on and on that phrase kept repeating itself. It was scary how detailed some of the scenarios that they had described.

I was glad that I was rescued when I was. I would have become a weapon, just like James. Before finishing and putting away the file, I saw a memo taped to the back of the file. I dared not remove the tape. I read and what it was and I wished that I hadn't.

HYDRA was right. I was going to bring down the Avengers and there was nothing that I could do about it.

**Duh, duh, DUH! I decided to put the where everything happens chapter for next week. It would be too fast to have it happen in this chapter. Sorry that this one is short. **

**The origins for Wanda and Pietro were from the comic books even though I know that Joss will have tweaked their origins but, whatever. **

**I got the Winter Soldier on DVD! I saw a really cool Easter egg dedicated to Coulson. If you find it, PM me!**

**Please review! It makes me happy! **


	23. The Party & Ultron's Attack

**I' am supercalifragilisticexpialidocious sorry for being late. I was really busy yesterday and wasn't able to update. Also, I didn't finish the chapter…**

I closed the folder and raced up to my room. Once I entered my room, I placed the files in my safe. I slowly backed away from the safe. I was still in shock of what I would become. But, could I stop this future? I desperately wanted to.

Life as a weapon did not sound appealing at all. Technically, wasn't I a weapon already? S.H.I.E.L.D. gave me missions and I didn't hesitate to kill whoever S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted me to. I was a weapon already and I just didn't realize it until now.

Monster. That's what I was and the monster would unleash when I brought down the Avengers.

"JARVIS, lock my room."

"Of course miss. May I ask why?"

"You can but I won't say why."

JARVIS didn't respond.

"_Kill them S-"_

My message was interrupted by a ringing at my door. I ignored it. I closed my closet and the ringing continued.

"Jay, don't make me kick this door down!"

"You won't Nat."

"Don't test me Jay."

"Go away."

"I have a call for you from Fury."

Fury? Fury was off the grid. Why would he risk contacting me? I opened the door and Nat smirked.

"Knew that you would come out for that."

"You were lying, weren't you?"

"Had to get you out of your room somehow."

I started to close the door when she stuck her foot in the door.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Stark is throwing a party and you are coming."

"Says who?" I challenged.

"Your Dad ordered it."

I scoffed.

"I know that's a lie."

"It was worth a shot."

"Anyways, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Fashion."

I couldn't keep my laugh in.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Jay."

I followed her up to her floor but I put some distance between us. I was very wary of everyone because of my sealed fate. I didn't want my fate to come early. I didn't even know when this was supposed to happen. It put me on edge.

**-Line Break-**

I didn't even listen to half the things that Nat was saying. I watched as she pulled out dress after dress and made me try them on, after she did. I could have laughed at her attempts to make me pretty.

"Something on your mind Jay? You're awfully quiet."

"You don't pry Nat."

"You're my friend. I'm worried."

"About what?"

"You've been different ever since we came back from the mission."

"How different? I'm still a sarcastic, stubborn asshole."

Nat smirked.

"You're still that but you've been more closed off than usual."

She sat down in front of me.

"So, what's going on?"

I couldn't tell Nat the team's fate or mine. This was my problem and I had to deal with it myself. No one could know about this.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I'm calling your bluff."

"It's just this recent development has me rattled. What if more people become a HYDRA experiment like I' am? I just don't want this "disease" to spread."

"Being a HYDRA experiment is not a "disease" Jay. You were an unwillingly subject, just like the others. You are just going to have to live with it."

"What if my experimentation has bad side effects? Could you forgive me for such actions?"

I had said too much. I mentally slapped myself. Nat pursed her lips into a fine line. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Jay, you're our team mate and our friend. Of course we would forgive you."

That still didn't reassure me. I didn't know what I would do but it would be bad. Nat held up a purple dress.

"I think that you'll look good in this."

I laughed and it made me forget about the impending doom.

**-Line Break-**

Nat decided on an empire-waist cocktail dress with a skirt that billowed behind her. The color, obviously, was black. I refused to wear a dress but Nat threatened to knock me out and put it on me herself. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and grudgingly agreed to put it on.

The white fabric had a black flower print that ran from the bottom to the top. A black strap came over my right shoulder. In the middle, a V shaped silk pattern went off the dress and a skirt flew down the left side and spread out by my feet which were adorned with silver heels. (Courtesy of Nat of course). My only pet peeve with this dress was that it stopped at my upper mid thigh.

I told Nat but she assured me that it looked fine. I then realized that she was trying to make me a lasting impression. I pointed out that, being an assassin, you weren't supposed to be making a lasting impression. As usual, she ignored me.

Before Nat dragged me down to the lounge, I put on Coulson's locket. I had finally gotten it back after I was rescued from the HYDRA base. I asked why it took them so long but, no response. I wasn't surprised.

I heard the clack of Nat's heels down the hall and then the clacks stopped in front of my door.

"Come out Jay or I will come in there!"

I rolled my eyes. I opened the door.

"You have no sense of patience, do you?"

"What is the patience?" Nat asked sarcastically.

I closed my door and followed Nat to the lounge. I just hoped that my fate wouldn't arrive early. For the second time, I would be proven wrong.

**-Line Break-**

As the elevator doors opened, some conversations stopped. I tried not to focus on their expressions but, it was hard not to. They were all kind of surprised and Stark was amused. I didn't linger in the middle of the room; I went by the windows and looked out.

I pondered about my fate. Would I die in the process? I hoped that I would die before I could bring them down. Surprisingly, a single tear rolled down my face. I wiped away the tear and regained myself. I couldn't lose it, not here.

Why was I losing it? Could it be because my family would all be dead because of me?

"No, that's not it." I thought sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at myself. Family. Family was a luxury that I was lucky to have. My family. Could this team be my family?

I turned my head to see Thor drop Mjolnir in the middle of the room.

"If I lift it, do I get to rule Asgard?" Stark asked.

"Yes, of course." Thor answered.

"I will be fair, but firm."

"No, I'm sure." Thor almost said sarcastically.

I smirked. Stark pulled as hard as he could but Mjolnir didn't budge. I was rather amused at their attempts. Barton stumbled to Mjolnir, drunk.

""Whosoever, if he be worthy, shall have the power," whatever man! It's a trick! It's a circus sideshow, and that is I and you know it!"

Nat sat him down on the couch.

"Lady Romanoff,-"

"That's not a question I need answering."

I had to agree with her. Rogers stepped up and me, and everyone else, was very surprised to see that he could budge it a little. After that, no one could lift it.

"It's biometrics, right? Like a security code? "Whoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation."

'Ys, well that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one: you're all not worthy."

Ouch. Suddenly, the doors blew off the hinges and robots flooded in.

"Worthy? How could you be worthy? You're all killers. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. There's only one path to peace, your extinction."

**-Line Break-**

Everything became chaos. The robots attacked us. We weren't armed. Minus Nat of course. We had to use our hands and feet to even knock them away. This was odd school fighting.

My robot was armed and it blew out the windows which made it harder for me. It was hard to fight in a dress but I improvised. I grabbed a metal pan and hit it on the head. It stumbled back and Nat shot it. She threw me her other pistol and I laid waste to the other robots. But when I ran out of ammo, I was in trouble.

Old school fighting was making me tired and pissed. I wasn't even making a dent. As the robot stepped closer and closer, I was backing up towards the open window. I could hear the whipping wind screaming in my ears. As s last resort, I ripped the dress with a side kick which meant the robot stumbled away and Rogers ripped its head off. I came closer to the room and a flying robot swept me away.

Nat shot it and it let me go. I gripped the edge of the room like a lifeline. I was losing my grip on the edge. Just as my grip loosened, a hand grabbed mine,

"Hold on Jay!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

I was flailing around because of the wind and that didn't help Rogers.

A robot came to attack him but Nat fired and it toppled over the edge. But at the last second, it latch onto my leg with such force that I slipped from Rogers' grip. I was falling.

**Steve's POV**

I should have gripped her tighter. Jay was falling and I almost jumped off the edge myself if Natasha hadn't stopped me.

"Steve, we can't lose you too!" Natasha yelled at me over the wind.

I watched as her figure faded into a little dot that landed on the sidewalk. Natasha's grip tightened as Jay landed on the sidewalk.

"Jay." She whispered.

Natasha half lifted/dragged me away from the edge. The others were watching me and waiting for an answer. I swallowed back tears.

"Jay is dead."

**CCCCLLLLIIIIFFFFFFYYYYY!**

**I'm mean. I apologize. Anyways, next week, it all starts. Steve's POV part will probably be the only time that his POV is going to be in this part. In Part 4, there will be more POV from Steve. I promise!**

**Anyways, please review and thanks for the views! :] :] :] :]**


	24. I'm Gone & Silver

**If you guys really though that I would kill off Jay, you are sadly mistaken. This is Marvel!**

**Jay's POV**

Was I dead? If so, then death feels cold. I felt cold hands wrap around my waist and lift me up. Where was this person taking me and why? I suddenly felt like I was flying really fast. In an instant, it was over. I had a bit of head rush but I couldn't complain about it. I couldn't open my eyes or speak.

I heard two people speak in a language that I didn't understand. They seemed to be arguing about something. A quiet knock startled me. A man's voice spoke.

"We have her."

They had to be referring to me. They had to be. I was lifted up again and a hiss was heard. A quiet creaking meant that a door was opening.

Where was this place? Why was I here? Who had "kidnapped" me? The cold air of the night vanished as I entered the doorway. An odd warmth clashed with a freezing breeze to make goose bumps surface on my arms and legs.

"Put her here." A robotic voice ordered.

I was put on a cold surface and strapped down. Did they really believe that I would do anything?

"Open her eyes."

I heard some footsteps scuffling away and something entered my skin. I felt a warmth surging through me and I was able to open my eyes. I blinked multiple times and then took in my surroundings.

I was in a room with dark walls and a single light hung over my head. The room smelled of oil and like something was burning. A door opened in the distance and I turned my attention to the figure standing off to the side.

"Where am I?"

A whirring came from the figure. The figure, which was a robot, came in front of me.

"Message received. Broadcasting…"

A hologram came out from the robot's head.

"Hello there Blackhawk. You might know me as Ultron."

Ultron? The robot that attacked us which led to my "death".

"Yes, I "killed" you. Don't need to be mad. In fact, I've helped you."

Helped me? He took me away from my team and the only place left that I called home.

"I promise you power. Unlimited power."

That reminded me of Loki.

"Start the procedure and then bring her to me."

The hologram dissolved and the robot drew out an electric baton.

"Project Silver is beginning."

Silver? Could that be what the message I got was about? The robot came closer and pain coursed through my body but there wasn't enough to make me pass out.

"I won't co-operate." I wheezed.

The robot lowered a head piece and said, "You will."

Electricity coursed through my brain and I was gone.

**Silver's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a robot standing in front of me.

"Silver, you are ready."

Was that my name? The restraints were taken away and I stepped off the slab.

"Come Silver. Ultron wants to see you."

Ultron? Who was Ultron? I followed the robot anyways.

I was led down catacombs with seemingly endless hallways. I noticed that I was wearing a dress and it was cold.

"Do not worry Silver. Your uniform is ready."

Uniform? What was the uniform for? What was I even doing here?

The robot stopped in front of me at a doorway.

"Enter Silver."

It walked down the hall and I was left alone. Should I go in alone? Could this be a trap? I wanted to get out of here but how could I? I opened the door and saw that the room was empty.

"This was a trap." I murmured.

"Quite the opposite."

I spun to see a taller robot.

"Dear Silver, you will be a fine addition to the team."

"What team?"

"Code: We Are Death."

Something clicked in my brain and I understood.

"When shall the plan begin Master?"

"Soon, dear Silver. Very soon."

Another robot entered and stood beside Ultron.

"You will now be called the Silver Sorceress. WE will bring down the Avengers and they will be powerless to stop us. I have a single request."

"Name it." I said.

"We shall give you red for the blood that will be spilt from our enemies."

The robot came and injected something into me. The robot held my hair back and then turned to Ultron.

"It is done."

Lights flickered on and the robot held up a mirror behind me.

"What do you think Silver?"

"I can't see." I told the robot in annoyance.

My hands glowed magenta. I was rather confused and enchanted. The mirror floated over to my hands.

"What did I just do?"

"It's called telekinesis. You can move objects with your mind if you will them to."

I saw my new hair color and I was happy.

"It will do."

Jet black hair with red tips would attract attention.

"Good. You training begins."

**Yeah. Jay or Silver now is bad. Mwa ha ha! I bet that you weren't expecting that! Anyways, thoughts on this?**

**Please review! It would make my day!**


End file.
